The Playboy and the Nobody
by OTH-Brucas-love
Summary: Lucas Scott is Hollywood's hottest actor and playboy. At 24 all of his movies go straight to the top of the box office and he has an Oscar under his belt. Can an unknown change his bad-boy ways, eventually?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucas Scott is Hollywood's hottest actor and playboy. At 24 all of his movies go straight to the top of the box office and he has an Oscar under his belt. He is famous for attending every hot event and hooking up with all of the hottest starlets. Can a chance meeting with a young girl who has snuck into a party change his bad boy ways eventually?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Late June, Young Hollywood party at the Playboy Mansion:

You like to be seen  
At every party at the Playboy Mansion  
Fun, sad  
I know I gotta draw the line  
You wanna be in the flashes of light  
Holding me tight  
With your phony laugh  
I guess you gotta be photographed 

"Lucas over here," a photographer yelled. He turned and flashed his pearly whites, linking his fingers with the blonde bombshell he brought for the night.

It was the same thing every time Lucas attended one of these events. He would stand outside with his date for the evening and take a few photographs before heading inside to drink himself silly. It really was a repetitive routine, but one Lucas never seemed to tire of. He liked being famous and having girls throw themselves at him wherever he went. He never got bored because it seemed to be someone new every night. No one had yet to tame the party boy, although all had tried. He was ready for a drink so he leaned into his date.

"Let's go inside Paris," he said and pulled on her hand.

She smiled, but through gritted teeth spoke back. "Lucas, a few more pictures. They want to see you and the publicity is good."

This bitch was really starting to get on his nerves. "You're the one looking for publicity, baby. I already have enough. Don't you tire of this shit? You've been photographed with every guy with a dick here," he said and pulled away from her. He knew she would follow, they all do.

He walked into the house and was served a beer immediately. He scanned the crowd and gave his polite smiles to producers, directors, and actors alike. He hated them all. They were worthless pieces of shit and every one of them, himself included, were fake. Finally he spotted a face that didn't make him cringe and headed over.

"Nathan Scott, big time NBA player is actually gracing us with his presence tonight. What do we owe the pleasure," Lucas joked as he bumped knuckles with his cousin.

"I figured I'd give the cameras something decent to look at, instead of your fucked up face for the night," Nathan joked back. "Who's the lucky lady tonight or are you actually single for the night?"

"Paris," Lucas said with no enthusiasm in his voice. He needed a challenge and she sure as hell was not one.

"Don't tell me you are actually going to fuck her Luke. She is a walking STD," Nathan said disgusted.

"Nah. But I'll at least let her go down on me," Lucas smirked back.

"You are fucking sick. Speak of the whore, I mean devil," Nathan said and walked away.

You can say it's real  
But I know where's it's at

"Lucas there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Paris said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He let her kiss him, but only briefly.

"You ready to get the fuck outta here. We made an appearance, but I'm ready to bail."

"You wanna come back to my place? You have no idea the things I want you to do to me," she said and kissed up his neck.

He wasn't going to fuck her; he had already made his mind up about that. He was just really annoyed and stressed out about the movie audition and needed some type of release. "How about we just go find a room and you can do something for me," he said as he intertwined his hands with hers and walked to the back room. He bumped knuckles with Nathan and laughed when he told him to wrap that shit up.

Lucas laid his head back as she went down on him. Damn this bitch really had an amazing mouth; too bad her voice annoyed the shit out of him. He closed his eyes and brought his hand to the back of her head. His finger intertwined with her hair and he guided her head at the pace he wanted. He would hold down until she was practically gagging and then let her come up for air. He knew it wouldn't take long for his release. The sooner the better because he just wanted to get the hell out of here.

When he finished he stood up and put himself back together. She stood up and tried to pull him back down with her, but he stopped that.

"Come on Lucas. I did you and now it's my turn. You have no idea how bad I want you," she said as she tried to unbutton his shirt.

He didn't want to be mean, but he just wasn't into this girl. He was about to say something to be polite and bail when she opened her mouth.

"I could love you Lucas Scott. We could be great together. The media would go crazy and your career could skyrocket."

Just don't tell me that  
You were gonna love me  
I don't wanna hear it, baby  
You don't gotta tell me that  
It's gonna be your last lie  
No baby, I won't go for that 

Lucas scoffed. Okay this girl was going to be the clingy type and they hadn't even had a full, proper type. He knew the nice card wasn't going to work. She would cling and bother him all of the time. He had been down this road one too many times. The only way to end this was to be mean. He didn't like to do it, but he did not want this girl to be around for long.

"Look this was fun, but it's not going anywhere. I'm not looking for a relationship. I just needed someone to come here with and get me off. So thanks, but no thanks," he said as he grabbed his jacket and left, leaving her clearly shocked into silence on the couch.

* * *

"Brooke Penelope Davis it is Friday night and we just graduated college. Get your ass off the couch and lets go," Haley said as she pleaded with her best friend. They had both just graduated from UCLA and were renting a gorgeous house in Hollywood, thanks to their wealthy parents.

They had been best friends since the day that they met. Brooke was outgoing and sarcastic and Haley was the smart party girl. They did everything together. Brooke loved Haley, but lately all her best friend wanted to do was go out. Don't get her wrong, she loved to go out, but she liked to stay in and have relaxing nights too. Tonight was one of those nights, but her best friend was hell bent into sneaking into the Playboy Mansion and being able to meet Nathan Scott. She had had a crush on him for the past four years.

Brooke wasn't really into that scene. She loved Hollywood, but hated all the fake people. All everyone seemed to do was sleep with everyone else, do drugs, and get drunk. She hated fake people. The last fake person she had let in was her ex-boyfriend. They were so in love, or so she thought until she found him in bed with one of her sorority sisters. That was nearly a year ago and Brooke hadn't been with anyone since. Haley tells her that it is unhealthy all the time, but who is she to talk. She fantasizes about an NBA player that she will probably never meet.

"Haley why do you wanna meet him so bad. I'm sure once you meet him that fantasy will be ruined. He is probably nothing but a playboy like his douch-bag cousin."

"The same cousin whom you own everyone of his movies. The same one that you fantasize about bitch," Haley said and stood in front of Brooke, with her hands on her hips.

"Fantasy and reality are two different things. He's a great actor, but I'd rather not ruin my image of him. You read all the papers as much as I do and I have no interest in meeting the real Lucas Scott," Brooke said in protest.

"I don't give a shit. Get up and lets go. You owe me this after I had to spend all last night with your parents while you avoided coming home," Haley used as a last resort.

Brooke huffed. She did owe her friend. "Fine, but this is the last time and if we get arrested for breaking and entering we are no longer friends."

Haley pulled her into an embrace and squeeled, "Thanks Brookie."

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready," Brooke said and scowled the whole way to the bathroom. She wasn't going to be able to sneak into a party with sweatpants, but she certainly wasn't going to dress to impress a bunch of fake people either. 'Stupid Haley and her celebrity crap' Brooke thought to herself as she climbed into the shower.

Okay so this is a story I'm toying with. Let me know what you think or if I should continue. I have another story to finish too and I apologize for my lack of updates, but it will get better. I graduate college in 3 weeks and then I'll be able to write more. If you like it I'll continue and if not then I won't. Thanks!! 


	2. The Fan Club

Wow the response was great for this! Way better than I thought! You guys totally kick ass so I thought I show my appreciation and give you another chapter! This is something different for me. I usually don't write the witty and sarcastic forms of these characters, but this is fun. I figured I'd try something new. Yes Lucas seems like a douche and will be for a while. He's the way he is because he knows that people want to be with him for his status and not him. Hope that cleared up that question. Anymore feel free to ask! I am really going to kick myself in the ass because I should be writing papers, so this will probably be the last chapter this week. I have to UD my other one next. So thank you for the reviews and keep it up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later

"I can't believe I am doing this," Brooke huffed, while her and Haley were hidden behind the bushes. Maybe her flip-flops weren't the best idea after all. In fact she should have worn a grandma dress just to piss of Haley instead of this short skirt and halter-top. Maybe her friend would have been to embarrassed to drag her along.

"Do you ever stop complaining? Relax and let loose for once," Haley grumbled. She finally saw a clearing while the security guard was distracted and grabbed Brooke's arm, dragging her along. This wasn't the first party she had crashed, and certainly wouldn't be the last. When they were inside the mansion Haley froze up. She honestly never expected to be able to get in here and now she wasn't sure what to do. She knew she could have used her father's name, but what was the fun in that?

Brooke grabbed a drink from the waiter and chugged it. If she was being dragged her she was at least going to get some free drinks. This definitely wasn't her scene and the way some of the guys were ogling her was making her disgusted. She threw them dirty looks and turned to her friend. "Okay Haley, let's find him, get your stupid picture, and be gone."

Haley scanned the crowd and finally found who she was looking for. Her breath hitched in her throat and she grabbed Brooke's arm. He was like a Greek god or something. Tall, dark, handsome, and well dressed. She was already having eye sex with him when Brooke pushed her forward. "No Brooke I can't just walk up to him," she said suddenly nervous. "I don't even know what to say."

"Oh god Haley. He's just a guy. Let's go. And let go of my arm you are fucking clawing me up," she said and pulled her friend forward. Brooke wasn't exactly the shy type and she didn't take shit from anyone. Her friend came to get a picture and so she would. Brooke did not care that when she approached that he was in conversation with someone.

"Excuse me," she said and waited for him to acknowledge her, while tapping her foot. Haley nugged her and Brooke just looked daggers at her. He turned around and gave her a smile. 'Okay he is pretty gorgeous' Brooke thought as she smiled back.

"Do you mind, we were in the middle of a conversation," someone from behind Nathan said. "Everyone is always fucking interrupting someone else."

Brooke scoffed. Of course they all thought they were too important to get interrupted. "That's rude. That's nice, it'll just be a minute," she said without removing her eyes from Nathan. "My friend here is a huge fan, can she take a picture with you," Brooke said confidently. Nathan nodded his head and gave a polite smile. He was just as gracious as he always looked. Brooke was actually pleasantly surprised by this guy.

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

"Are you fucking kidding me? You interrupt an important conversation so you and your fan club can get a picture," the one behind Nathan spoke again.

Brooke had, had enough of this guy. Was it completely necessary to be such a dick? It's just a freaking picture. It'll take all of thrity seconds. Brooke finally moved to the side of Nathan and stood in front of the blonde. "Listen buddy. Can you calm down and relax. It's one picture and I know you all think that you are too important to be interrupted," she said and put her hands on her hips, not really noticing whom she was talking too, "But too bad and deal with it."

Lucas lifted his beer up, looked at his cousin, and pointed to the brunette in front of him. "Is this bitch serious," he asked and took a rather large sip from the bottle. He watched his brother laugh, the girl next to Nathan tense, and the brunette in front of him fume.

"Who are you calling a bitch," Brooke asked incredulously. She finally recognized who she was talking too, and realized her first assumption had been right. She did not want to meet the real Lucas Scott. "You think because you are big time actor Lucas Scott you are so much better than everyone else? Please. You are just an over-paid, womanizing jerk, who thinks he's entitled to the world," she said and threw him a smirk, daring him to top that.

"I like you," Nathan piped in from behind her. "You are the first person I've ever met who has put him in his place." Nathan loved his cousin, but knew he treated everyone who wasn't family as disposable. For some odd reason the girls kept throwing themselves at him and this girl was different, ballsy. He knew his cousin was about to say something nasty when he looked over and saw him inch closer to the tiny brunette, with a big mouth.

"What as opposed to you. You're a nobody who has to sneak in to parties to try to get close to people who would rather you not," Lucas said and stood his ground in front of her. He had to admit she was hot and her pissing him off was making him want to take her more than anything. This was the first challenge he had, had in god knows how long. He averted his eyes from her and licked his lips as he looked at her clevage in her shirt. He watched her face drop for a mere second until she regained her composure. "You need to chill the fuck out. Are you some type of feminist bitch," he asked and wasn't prepared for the slap that quickly came his way.

Nathan knew that his cousin would never hit a woman, but stood in between the two nonetheless. He apologized to the brunette and her friend for the way Lucas was acting. He didn't want stuff like this leaking to the public and ruining his cousin's already tarnished image. He watched his cousin storm away and returned his attention back to the ladies.

Brooke knew she had probably been out of line, but that jerk deserved it. "How can you be related to that," she said and pointed towards Lucas.

Nathan laughed. "He's not so bad once you get to know him. He's just defensive until he comfortable with someone."

"Or until he wants to get in their pants," Brooke said and grabbed another beer. "Anyways my friend here, who looks like a deer caught in headlights wanted to talk to you so I'll leave for a moment," she said and walked away.

"Nathan extended his hand to the seemingly shy girl in front of him. "Nathan Scott."

"H…Haley. Haley James."

"James? You wouldn't happen to be related to.."

"Yes that's me," she said with a shy smile.

Nathan laughed. This was such a coincidence. He definitely had to be nice to this girl. "Put in a good word for me," he laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night

"Feminist bitch? Who does he think he is," she scoffed into her beer. She was watching him hit on some blonde bimbo and the more she watched the angrier she got. No one treats Brooke Davis like that. She moved from her spot and walk right over to him.

"I think you are a rude, arrogant ass," she said to his back, loud enough for the people around her to hear.

He knew who it was before he even turned around. That sultry, raspy voice that belonged to the bitch. He excused himself from the girl in front of him and turned to the brunette. "You can't get enough can you," he said as he smirked at her. "If you really want it that bad, I'll take you to one of the back rooms and fuck you silly," he said and placed one of his hands along her arm and moved in closer. He wanted to taste her so bad.

She shrugged his hand off of her body. "Please. Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to tell you that I think you are a real jerk. You walk around all high and mighty, but you're nothing but a coward. And for the record, I wouldn't fuck you if you paid me."

She was definitely angering him. No girl has ever done that before, but it also intrigued him. "You don't say. Let me ask you. What makes you think you know me so well? You pick up magazines and believe everything you read. Hear a few stories and think you have me all figured out."

"I wouldn't need to pick up a magazine. You play it like you are such a good guy, but you're anything but. I just wanted to knock you off your pedestal before I left buddy," she said as she turned to leave. She stopped when she felt his hand grab a hold of her arm. She turned around, starred at his hand on her, and then gave him a death glare. He let go.

"Alright. I'll prove you wrong. You think I treat everyone like shit? Come to this address next Friday and see me at work."

"No."

"Why you scared that someone will prove you wrong. You're the type who always needs to be right and in control. Prove me wrong then. Prove to me you aren't just a pretty face hidden behind a bitch."

She didn't know why she was proving herself to this guy, but he was so arrogant and it got to her. She grabbed the card from his hands and turned around. "You're on prick."

He stood and watched her go to her friend and then leave. This was going to be too easy. She would be in his bed and screaming his name before the night was over next Friday…if she wasn't too scared to show up.

* * *

I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Lucas walked back to Nathan when the girls had left. "Did your fan club leave," Lucas joked. "That brunette was a feisty bitch."

Nathan laughed because it was nice seeing someone who didn't throw themselves at Lucas for once. It was a nice change. "You're just pissed because they weren't here for you," Nathan said and popped his collar arrogantly.

"Please. That bitch will be in my bed by next Friday night."

Nathan looked at his cousin with a warning glare. "Lucas don't fuck with her. I'm warning you."

"I won't fuck with her…she'll be fucking with me," Lucas said and placed his beer bottle down. He was no longer interested in being here any longer and the women were too easy. He was going to go home, relax, and hash his plan to sweet talk his way into her pants. "Oh Nathan, did you happen to catch her name? I'll need to know when she comes to visit me."

"Lucas," Nathan said through gritted teeth. He cousin stood before him and wasn't going to budge until he got what he wanted. "Her friend said Brooke."

Lucas turned and walked away to go get his car from valet. "Hmmmm, Brooke. This will be fun," he said as he got in his car and drove away.


	3. Friday Night Fights

Thank You All for your wonderful reviews and loving this story. It means a lot to me that you all read and take the time to review—you inspire me to write faster and the ideas have been coming quicker! SO thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last two. Review and let me know what you think—please!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Brooke Davis was annoyed. This had been the week from hell and on this Friday night she needed some chocolate. She wasn't going to give Lucas the upper hand by showing up when he wanted her to. To say she had caught him off guard by showing up yesterday was an understatement. She hadn't wanted to give him the upper hand by showing up when he planned. He would have been able to try and plan if he knew exactly when she was coming. Screw that. She was Brooke Davis and did what she wanted. She didn't play by the rules that others made. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed the box of brownie batter. Baking always made her feel better.

Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest  
And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)..  
But at least have the decency in you  
To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out  
In the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter  
To not come and speak to me (speak to me)..  
I don't know you and no,  
I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing  
I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think  
I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick  
If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty).. 

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Bernie," she said as she waved to the security guard at Fox studios. He waved and didn't question her just showing up. She came and went as she pleased. "Can you tell me which way to go for filming on Life Unplanned," she asked with her signature-dimpled smile._

_He chuckled and gave her a smirk. "Is someone taking a liking to the lead actor," Bernie teased._

_Brooke blushed. She usually only visited the sets if it was work related or if she just wanted to check out one of the leading men quickly. "No, Bernie, it's not like that."_

_He laughed and pointed her to the set with a wave goodbye._

_She didn't like for people to know when she was on set. The directors would get tense and the actors would get annoyed. She usually just watched from a distance, so that no one knew she was around. Today wasn't going to be different. She was actually curious to see if Lucas had another side to him, other than an asshole. She watched as he finished his scene and sat down next to his co-star, not noticing Brooke at all. She was curious as to what he was saying so she crept up quietly closer._

_"I am so pissed off. That douche-bag at the studio gave the part away. He said I wasn't fit for the role. Has he even seen one of my films because I'm pretty much fit for any role," Lucas scoffed to his redheaded co-star seated next to him._

_"Well Luke this is Hollywood and you can't have every role that you desire," she shrugged and took a sip from her bottled water. _

_"He passed up on me for some guy that does vampire films. He's a mediocre actor and the only reason they wanted him was because of his hair and teen-bopper fans that will flock to the theaters," Lucas bitched again. _

_Brooke chuckled at this. She knew who he was talking about and regardless of what Lucas said he was actually a great actor, very easy on the eyes, and actually a nice guy when she chatted with him. _

_"Lucas you can't talk shit about everyone who beats you out for a role. Have you ever even watched any of his films? He CAN actually act," the redhead said as she turned to him. He mumbled a "whatever" and dropped the subject._

_"Jesus Christ it is hot out. This heat wave is a killer," the redhead said as she removed her jacket. Brooke noticed how Lucas switched modes fairly quickly._

_Lucas turned towards the red head and brushed his hand down her arm. "I like this heat wave. Anything that gets you to take off more clothes is welcome to me," he said and smirked._

_She batted his hand away. "Fuck you Scott. I already told you I don't want to have sex. Haven't we had this conversation for the past two months?I'm not sure of any other way to break the news to you."_

_"Yeah we have baby, but I'm persistent. Haven't you figured that out by now," he said as he pushed his lips against hers. _

_Brooke thought the girl would slap him silly, but she watched as the girl actually kissed him back for a second before shoving his chest away. "Scumbag," she muttered under her breath. Well that certainly ended that kiss because Brooke had spoken louder than she thought._

_She saw Lucas pull back and glare at her. "What the fuck are you doing here. I told you Friday. Does it look like Friday to you," he spat out harshly. _

_Brooke just looked at him and laughed. Nope there clearly was no other side to him other than womanizing prick. _

_"Lucas. Don't be so rude," the redhead snapped at him. She stood in front of Brooke and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel," she said and smiled._

_"Brooke."_

_"Well it's nice to meet you. He's an ass and as you can tell in a bad mood. He got rejected for a role he wanted," Rachel said._

_"Hmm…I wonder why," Brooke said and noticed the look Lucas gave her. "Just an F.Y.I. Rachel you can do better. Lucas is clearly overcompensating for something, and it's nice to see I'm not the only one to notice."_

_"Yeah like a small dick," Rachel teased and nudged Lucas. He clearly did not find that funny._

_"Neither of you know shit about my dick, but I'm sure we can arrange for that to changed," he said as he looked between both females._

_Rachel made a disgusted noise and Brooke just crossed her arms over her chest. "In your dreams Broody boy, in your dreams. Well this is has been fun, but I've seen enough," Brooke said and turned around. _

_She heard Lucas calling after her, but choose to ignore him. When he tried to stop her she would just go around him. For some reason she was finding this guy less appealing by the moment. _

And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am 

"Stupid idiot. Thinks I'm going to fawn over him. As if," she said as she started mixing the ingredients. The only thing other than chocolate that made her feel better was music and the two would mix perfectly together right now, she thought as she made her way over to the cd player. She popped in her Eminem cd that she always listened to when she was in a pissy mood, probably louder than she should have. 'Oh well' she thought to herself, 'no one else is home anyway."

* * *

Lucas layed on his couch with a script between his fingers. He was rehearsing lines for Monday's shoot even though he already knew all the lines by heart. This was not how he envisioned his Friday night. If all had gone right he would have probably been getting ready to eat dinner with Brooke right now. It infuriated him that she had pulled a fast one on him and showed up on the set yesterday. He had, had everything planned for today to try and convince her that he was not that bad of a guy. Sure he loved to flirt and have sex with women, but he was twenty-four years old. He grew up real fast in Hollywood. He starred in his first movie at fourteen and has been at it since.

He did not always want to be this way, but at some point he realized that you have to play the cards that you are dealt. Women did not like him for the real person, but rather for WHO he was. He had tried to have relationships, but found out the hard way that these girls just wanted the attention and fame that came with dating him. He had sworn that after the last one he got to attached to and it ended badly, that he was not going to date women. He was going to have fun, have sex, and avoid heartbreak. Some times it was all too easy, but other times he was thankful for that. He had to put little to no effort in any more and that suited him.

Then that feisty brunette with a bad attitude just had to enter the picture. She intrigued him because she wasn't like anyone he had ever met. She had consumed his thoughts for the past week and he had been looking forward to picking her brain apart and figuring out if she was just really hiding her true self behind a bitch with a bad attitude or if she really was a crazy psycho. He found it intriguing that she didn't throw herself at him, but rather seemed repulsed by him. He liked that challenge because he knew he would have instant gratification the minute he got to have her.

He was snapped from his thoughts when his phone went off. He glanced at the caller ID and picked up.

"Yeah."

"Nice way to answer your phone. What has your panties all in a twist," Nathan chuckled.

"Nothing. Is there a point for this phone call or did you just want to piss me off," Lucas huffed.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. I'm going over my lines."

"Date didn't go so well with Brooke," he asked and paused to hear his cousin scoff. "It's better that way Luke. She clearly isn't interested and it's probably better this way."

"Did you call me just for that. If so, I'm kinda busy and would rather not have this conversation with you," Lucas said clearly annoyed.

"I was going to go grab some drinks with Haley and I thought I'd see if you wanted to go," Nathan asked.

"Who the fuck is Haley?"

"You're slow Luke. The girl from the party Friday night."

"The friend of Brooke," Lucas asked suddenly more interested in this conversation.

"That would be the one. Although sorry to disappoint you, but Brooke isn't going. She wants to avoid anything and anyone that brings you around," Nathan chuckled. "If you want to come I'll pick you up before I swing by their place."

Lucas was off the couch and already changing. He agreed to go, but only so that he could find out where the feisty one lived, so he could persuade her to go out with him just once. "Fuck you and hurry up," he said as he clicked his phone shut.

* * *

No I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me an asshole I'm glad 

"It must have been a bad day if you are blaring Eminem and eating brownies," Haley laughed as she saw her friend jump from being startled.

"Christ Haley. Way to scare the shit out of me," Brooke said regaining her balance.

"Were you expecting someone else," Haley challenged.

"No."

"I'm going out for drinks with Nathan, want to come?"

"Is his ass of a cousin coming," she asked and when her friend shook her head no she jumped off the stool and headed to her room to get ready. "Give me fifteen."

Haley laughed and picked up Brooke's mess. She was already dressed to go and answered the door when the bell rang.

"Hello Nath….an," she said surprised to see Lucas with him. "Ummm…okay," she said as moved over to let them through the door.

"Nice house," Lucas said as he looked around.

"Thanks," she said as politely as she could manage. When he was far enough away she turned to Nathan. "What is he doing here?"

"I figured since you said Brooke wouldn't go, I'd see if he wanted to tag along," Nathan shrugged, not really seeing the big deal with it.

Haley hadn't noticed that Lucas was in the hall closest to Brooke's room looking at the photographs, until she heard Brooke screech.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house," Brooke said startled. She figured Nathan would come over, but Haley had said that there would be NO Lucas.

Lucas was smirking at the angered brunette in front of him. Damn she looked pretty smoking tonight. She had on these dark shorts that were barely there and hugged the curve of her ass perfectly, and a baby blue halter-top that showed off the roundness of her breast. She seemed a bit taller than he remembered and when he tore his gaze from her chest he saw that she had on black heels.

"Hey creeps stop starring," Brooke said and pushed his chest back. He was standing too close for her liking and the smell of him was actually getting to her a bit. He really was gorgeous tonight in his torn and faded jeans and black button up shirt. She found herself licking her lips at how perfect he looked. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been with a man in over a year or just the fact that he was perfect looking, but he was starting to get to her. She looked past him when she heard Haley.

"Brooke, I didn't know."

"Fuck this. I told you I wasn't going out if this pompous ass was going to be there. Have fun and I'll see you later," she said as she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

Haley was about to follow her when Lucas stepped in front of her.

"Move Lucas."

"Can I just talk to her? I promise I won't cause a scene and if she really doesn't want me to be there I will leave so you can all go out."

Haley was about to protest when she saw a look in his eye. She couldn't explain it, and she didn't trust him but she was willing to give it a try. "Knock yourself out," she said and returned back to Nathan.

Lucas gently tapped on her door. He knew if she thought it was him she would ignore him. He was right in his thinking. The furious brunette flung the door open; ready to give her friend a piece of her mind. She actually seemed shocked that Lucas was there and then all of her bitchiness came full force.

"What do you think you are doing? If I didn't make myself clear, I want you to leave."

"No, you need to listen to me."

"Excuse me," she said and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't need to do anything you say."

"Why are you always a bitch? Can you ever let down your guard for thirty seconds and let someone else talk. It may surprise you."

"I'm waiting. Enlighten me," she challenged with an un-amused look on her face and her eyebrow kinked.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I was a jerk, but you caught me off guard."

"Is that all," she asked, clearly not impressed. She however was not prepared for his next move.

He knew he shouldn't but he had to. He had wanted to kiss her since that night they met. She exuded sex and all that came with it. He had never met someone like her and clearly no one as gorgeous. He knew he would probably get slapped, but it was worth the risk. His lips caught her off guard and he kissed her hard. He knew that she was probably shocked so he took the opportunity to cradle her face in his hands and kiss her more. He was trying desperately to get her to part her lips so that he could fully kiss her. From what he had tasted so far he was desperate to get more.

She didn't know what was happening. First they were fighting and then he kissed her. She would never admit it but she had always dreamed of what it would be like to kiss him when she watched his movies. She figured that she would experience it just this once before she backed away and slapped the shit out of him for even daring.

She parted her lips and he took the plunge. It was better than anything she had ever dreamed of. His arms pulled her closer to his sculpted body and she felt herself involuntarily moan. His tongue danced with hers and explored every part of her mouth. He tasted so good that she felt like she was getting drunk from it. Her tiny hands had betrayed her and she grabbed a fistful of his collar, kissing him with everything she had.

He thought he was dreaming. Kissing her was better than he ever thought. When she moaned into his mouth he felt every part of his body respond. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. He kept pulling her small frame harder into his, trying everything to have her as close as possible and nothing seemed to be enough for him. He was greedy and he couldn't get enough of her. If kissing her was this great he knew that having sex with her would be out of this world. He tried to push his luck and guide her more into her bedroom, but that pulled her out of her trance.

She pushed him away and slapped him. Hard. So hard in fact her hand was tingling. "How dare you. What were you thinking? You can't just kiss me," she shouted at him.

He edged closer to her and leaned in. He wasn't going to just take her crap anymore. "I wanted to kiss you so I did. And don't play your innocent act with me. You liked it just as much. Moaning into my mouth and pulling me closer by my shirt. You thought about giving in and fucking me tonight and you're just to scared to admit it," he spat out harshly. He wasn't angry with her; just frustrated by the desire and want he had for this girl. He knew after he kissed her that he had never wanted any single person more in his entire life.

She laughed. "Please it was a pity kiss and I don't want you Luke," she tried to play it off cool. She didn't want him to know the effect he had on her. She was in fact debating for a few seconds in the kiss what it would be like to have him, but she would never let him know that.

"Is that so," he said and inched in closer to kiss her again, but was stopped by her hand in his face.

"An inch closer and I will kill you. You need to leave."

"Just admit it. I'll admit that I want you right now, so why can't you. It's just sex Brooke. I'll even play nice if that's what it takes. You want me to beg is that it," he asked. He knew he sounded desperate, but he was willing to do just about anything to be with her tonight.

"You're pathetic. I don't want you Luke, but clearly you misunderstood my slap. Do not touch me again or you will get another one. Get out of my way and lets go out. After tonight I do not want to see you again. I'll play nice for a few hours for Nathan and Haley and then that's it," she said in a final tone and stomped off towards the others.

He groaned and leaned his head on the wall. He was trying to figure out a way to go out tonight and not be able to kiss her or touch her and the thought pissed him off. Little did he know that kiss had Brooke just as hot and bothered as he was.

Okay, what do you think? I'm not sure I am happy with this chapter, but I figured I'd post it. I love all of the reviews and everyone who has commented or added as a favorite—thank you. Review and let me know what you think of this one!


	4. The Softer Side of a Playboy

Okay so here is the next installment. I loved and appreciated all of the reviews. I know some of you wrote to tell me that Lucas was obnoxious and unlikeable. For this chapter I will let you see a different side of him, but he isn't completely changed. This is something new for me and I don't want him to be a complete sap. So I hope you enjoy and as always—review. I love them!

Brooke woke up early the following morning, but did not want to get out of bed. Her head hurt and she knew her eyes were all puffy and red from the previous evening. She thought it would end up being a crappy night and at first it had. She had been angry that Haley did not tell her that Lucas was going out, but she got over it. They had ended up going to some bar about a half hour away. It was nice because they didn't get surrounded by swarms of girls that had noticed Lucas. Thankfully he had worn a baseball cap and that had helped a bit. Of course they bickered and argued like normal, but Brooke found it kind of fun. It was becoming very easy to push Lucas's buttons and Brooke took advantage of it at every chance. Of course, Lucas was also finding a way to get under her skin the more they hung out. He was slowly learning what she liked and what annoyed her and he used that to his advantage. The only side she refused to show him was her vulnerable side, well until last night happened at least.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke was sitting across from Lucas enjoying her drink, and annoying the gorgeous blonde in front of her. She had enjoyed kissing him, but she played it like she didn't. She had been teasing him about what a sloppy and bad kisser he had been and of course it had turned into their back and forth banter. At one point he really pissed her off so she excused herself from the table to go to the bar and get another drink. _

_She had ordered another round for everyone and was just waiting on the drinks when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and came face to face with her ex-boyfriend and friend._

_"Brooke Davis. What brings you to this side of town," Nikki asked. _

_"Just out for drinks," Brooke said as she tried to force a smile. It was so hard looking at the guy she had fallen hopelessly in love with here with someone she considered her friend. Them standing in front of her brought back the image of when she caught them in bed together. She was lost in her own thoughts when Nikki shoved her hand in front of her face._

_"Isn't it beautiful? Jake asked me to marry him and I couldn't have been more happy. We are getting married at the end of the summer," Nikki said rubbing it in Brooke's face._

_Brooke wanted to cry, but she held her composure. "That's great. Congrats," she said with the little amount of enthusiasm she could muster. It was Jake's voice that almost brought the tears she was holding back, forward._

_"Thanks Brooke. That means a lot. I know we hurt you, but when you find that person you just know. It's almost as if your heart is making all of the decisions. I couldn't deny my feelings for her any longer and I knew I had to have her and marry her, I'm just sorry I hurt you," he said as he smiled at her. _

_She wanted to say something, anything to let him know he hadn't hurt her, but she couldn't. He had devastated her and broke her heart into a million pieces. As she watched Jake lean in a capture Nikki's lips she felt as if she was going to explode. The way his hands held her face, his lips molded to hers, and the way he held Nikki's hand with the ring on it in his own. The ring that she always thought would be her own. Thank god the drinks were up. She excused her self and brought them back to the table._

_"It's about time. We were beginning to think you got lost," Lucas joked and grabbed his beer. _

_She couldn't deal with him right now. She felt dizzy, and the crowded bar felt like it was closing in on her. The music sounded to loud, the people felt too close, the drinks seemed too strong. It was almost as if she was having a panic attack. She gripped the table and sat down, to steady herself. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't. She could not even come up with a witty comment to fire back. "Please Lucas, not now," she said and closed her eyes._

_She knew he usually wouldn't stop, but suddenly she sensed that he was closer. She opened up her watery eyes and he was leaned in closer. He looked at her softly and almost as if he cared._

_"Hey, what's wrong," he asked and placed his long fingers on her own. _

_"Nothing," she said and gave him a small smile. "I uh…I think I'm going to leave. I…I just don't feel good."_

_She saw something that crossed his eyes that almost looked concerned but she brushed it off. In all of her encounters with him, he had never been the concerned or caring type. She stood from the bar stool and said her goodbyes. She reached for her purse and felt Lucas's hands on her arm. She looked up at him and he had a deep thoughtful look._

_"You mind if I go with you, I mean if you don't mind could you drop me off?"_

_She gave him a nod and walked out with him following her. She really didn't want him to go, but she didn't feel like an argument tonight. All she wanted to do was go home and cry. She hoped she could hold in the tears long enough to bring Lucas home. _

_The ride was quiet, but not in an uncomfortable way. Brooke had managed to hold in the tears long enough to get to Lucas's house. When she reached his house he asked if she wanted to come in and talk for a little while. She thanked him, but politely declined. She just wanted to be alone. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the side of her head. "You really are a great person Brooke. I enjoy spending time with you," Lucas said thoughtfully before he climbed out of his car and walked away. _

_When she saw that he had walked away from the car she lost all of her composure. The tears finally fell from her broken hazel eyes and crept down her cheeks. She felt so worthless and like she was lost in this world. From the outside it looked as if she had everything, but really she was just lonely and confused. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly with her fresh French manicured fingers. She was sobbing uncontrollably and leaned her head to rest on the steering wheel. It felt so good to let the tears fall that had been locked away for too long. She was so lost in her emotional outbreak that she hadn't noticed Lucas climb back into the passenger side of the car. _

_He didn't say anything, just pulled her into his embrace. She didn't fight him or question his motives; she just let him hold her. His hands brushed through her long chocolate locks and he tried to sooth her with his quiet voice, whispering to her._

_She must have cried in his arms for at least five minutes until she regained her composure and pulled away. Her voice was raspy and horse when she tried to talk. "I'm so sorry."_

_He laughed softly at her. "There is nothing to be sorry about," he said as he pulled her hand into his own, and intertwined their fingers. Her hands were so soft and tiny compared to his. She seemed almost like a fragile doll to him and he wanted to protect her for some reason. Maybe it was because he was starting to see her as his friend, and he was fiercely protective of those he considered friends and family. "Why don't you come inside and we can just talk," he tried to urge her. _

_"I'm so lost," she blurted out. "Everyone thinks because I have money and all of the material things in this world that I want, that I am happy. I'm not happy. You were right Lucas I am a miserable bitch," she sobbed._

_"Hey, look at me." When she did not look at him, he gently moved his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. He gently turned her face so that she was looking at him. She looked so beautiful even though it was clear that she was broken. She finally brought her gaze to his own and he continued. "You're not a miserable bitch. You're just on guard and don't like people to see you vulnerable. I understand Brooke because I do the same thing."_

_"I need to go. I just need to get away."_

_"Don't leave. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything Brooke. I'm just trying to be a friend."_

_Brooke wiped her red eyes and chuckled. "I didn't mean from you Luke. I meant I just need to get away for a few days. I need to regain my focus."_

_"Then let me take you away for a few days. We can go somewhere quiet and you can be away from everything. I could use a break myself and it would be nice to be away from the wandering eyes of everyone. What do you say?"_

_She almost wanted to laugh at him. "Luke I barely know you. I'm not going to jump on a plane and be secluded somewhere with you. I'm not ready to jump into bed with you and I know that's why you are being nice."_

_Lucas rolled his baby blues at her. "You know more about me than I know about you. I promise I will keep my hands to myself, and it's not like Im going to take you somewhere and then try to kill you. I'm too famous to get away with that," he joked and smiled a sincere smile._

_She laughed at that. Brooke always planned and never did anything that wasn't already mapped out. But for once she wanted to be adventurous. In that moment she just said "yes" and smiled._

What the hell had she been thinking? In less than four hours she was getting on a plane with Lucas to go away for three days to the northeastern part of the country. Lucas had told her that he would take care of all the arrangements and he would pick her up for the airport. Now that she was sober and functioning properly she was thinking she had a moment of insanity. She couldn't go away with him for three days. They had way to much aggression and sexual tension between the two of them and Brooke did not want that to erupt when all she wanted to do was clear her head for a few days. They could possibly end up killing eachother.

She picked up her phone off of her wicker nightstand and dialed his phone number. She was going to call and cancel. It was insane to think that they would be able to stand eachother for three days without a break. She couldn't bring herself to hit the call button though. She did want to get away and maybe it would be nice to have the company of someone to keep her busy and have a good time with. She placed the phone back down and dragged her ass out of bed to the shower. This was going to be an interesting next couple of days.

Okay so next chapter is going to be their getaway. I know this one was a bit shorter, but I want the getaway to be longer with everything that happens. Hope you enjoyed this and review to let me know what you think! Again thanks for all the reviews—I love them!!


	5. I Want To Know You

Why Brooke agreed to go on this trip with Lucas was beyond her at this point. They had just gotten off the plane after a seven-hour flight and she was ready to rip out his hair. She liked the back and forth with him at times, but this trip was supposed to be relaxing and a time for her to forget about everything. Lucas had decided to try and push her buttons half way through the flight and now she wished she had just stayed home. To top it all off he had booked their trip to New Hampshire. Who the hell goes there? It must be some small hick state with trees and not a whole lot more. The farthest east Brooke had ever gone was New York. Lucas had tried to tell her that he chose there because they could just relax and not have to worry about paparazzi and being hounded everywhere they went. But once they started arguing with each other, they couldn't control the nastiness that seeped from their mouths.

"You ready princess," the blonde whispered huskily into her ear. He smelled so good and the closeness of him made her hairs stand on the back of her neck. She looked at him and sneered. As angry at him as she was right now she had to admit he looked great. He was wearing torn, faded blue jeans, a white button up shirt, and a pair of hiking boots. His hair was gelled and spiky and he had a pair of oversized shades covering his eyes. When he was getting off the plane he threw on a NE Patriots cap he had to blend in with the crowd. He learned early on that wearing things that the locals wore kept attention away.

"I've been ready to get off that plane since we got on," she said and had to almost jog to catch up to him walking away from her. She extended her arm and her tiny fingers latched onto his bicep. "Will you at least wait up," she said as he finally turned to acknowledge that she was here too. "It's a little hard to jog in heels in case you didn't notice." He gave her a small smirk and started to walk again. She gritted her teeth and sighed. Maybe this trip had been a huge mistake. She was ready to just stop him and tell him she was going to go back home when she felt his strong hand take hold of hers, and intertwined their fingers together. He squeezed her hand lightly, looked at her and gave her a warm smile. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot, dimples in full view, at his sweet gesture. Sometimes he could be this warm, gentle guy that she was really starting to like, and other times he was just an ass who thought he was better than anyone else, and she hated that person.

Lucas had rented an SUV and they had made it out of the airport without Lucas being noticed by one person. The ride was actually peaceful and the scenery was refreshing. Brooke had turned on the radio and hummed along happily enjoying the fresh air when Lucas rolled down all of the windows. Lucas held her hand the whole ride and Brooke felt completely at ease with it. This weekend was going to be one that was relaxing and fun. She could just feel it, looking out the windows at the vast mountains, the green grass, and the never-ending array of trees with a multitude of colors all around her. The air was so different from the air in Hollywood. It was actually clean and the sun was shining bright with no haze in sight. It was so serene and quiet and there was not a never-ending traffic jam. She now understood why Lucas enjoyed it here. It was like being one with nature and the people seemed to not care about the celebrity lifestyles and who was sleeping with whom. She would enjoy her days with Lucas and then be able to retreat back to her individual room by herself at night.

When they arrived at the hotel Lucas jumped out and grabbed the bags. He had sent Brooke inside to check in because the rooms were under her name. He had set it up that way so that there wouldn't be a chance that anyone would know where he was. He also knew that if people got wind that he was spending time with Brooke, they would hound her. Usually this didn't bother him, but he knew Brooke would pull away. She wasn't one of the girls who craved the spotlight or needed him to help advance her career. She was fun, bubbly, witty, sarcastic, and today he saw a new side on the drive over. She was cheery, smart, and totally comfortable in her own skin. He liked that because most women nowadays were insecure and looked to others for direction, but not her. He had parked the car and walked inside with their two bags and waited by the elevators for her. He chuckled when he saw her waving her hands at the counter. Someone had obviously pissed her off about something. And he could tell by the way that she was walking towards him that she hadn't gotten her way. It reminded him of the first night they had met at the party and she chewed his ass out in front of every one. Just the thought made him chuckle at how fierce this tiny brunette could be.

"You okay cheery," he teased.

"No, I'm not. We booked two rooms Luke, two" she said clearly annoyed. He looked at her confused. Did she not want her own room? He figured if he only booked one that she would have flown off the handle. "And guess what. They messed up and now we have to share a room." She hissed. She pointed her finger at his chest. "I have to share a room with you. I bet you planned it like this!"

"Calm down Brooke. I swear I did not plan that, I wouldn't do that to you," he said and raised his hands in defense. "It's not a big deal okay," he said and saw her raise an eyebrow. He knew he had better make that statement clearer before he got slapped. "I told you I wouldn't touch you, unless you wanted me too. I'll even sleep on the floor, just so that you know I'm serious. I NEVER sleep on the floor for anyone, but if it makes you happy, I'll do it for you."

She seemed to relax at his re-assurance. She gave him a small smile and pushed the elevator buttons. "You're so dumb Broody. I'm not that mean that I'll make you sleep on the floor," she said as they made their way into the elevator. "But I swear if I catch you trying to cop a feel, you will not like the consequences."

He chuckled at the nickname she had given him. If she only knew how broody he could be at times. This girl was fearless and he found it to be one of her best qualities. She gave him just as much shit as he gave to her, and she put him in his place when he was out of line. Usually he'd already have moved on from a girl like this, although honestly he rarely ever met one like her, but he wanted to know her. He wanted to find out why she was so defensive and had the highest walls built around her.

Lucas loved the outdoors. It wasn't often that he got to escape and just be himself and not have to worry about pleasing anyone else. Well except the beautiful brunette that was currently lagging behind him on the hike they were taking.

"Luuuuucccaaaassssss," Brooke grumbled and complained. Brooke was not the least bit heavy, but clearly not in the shape that she had once been in to be doing a hike uphill. Her feet hurt and she had to almost jog to keep up with Lucas. His body was clearly in shape and he wasn't in the least bit tired. He stopped in his tracks and turned around giving her his famous smirk. "Can we just take a break for a second," Brooke begged, with the cutest pout face he had ever seen.

Lucas walked over to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her along. "Not yet. Five more minutes and we can take a break."

"No," Brooke grumbled. "I'm tired Broody. I just need a minute," she said as she leaned against the tree. She was a little taken aback when he walked in front of her and put his back to her.

"Climb on," he offered. "I'll carry your lazy, fat ass the next few minutes," he joked, and wasn't the least bit taken off guard when she shoved him in the chest.

Brooke was hesitating for a moment but she just did not want to walk anymore, and they still had the entire walk back. She jumped on and got chills when she felt his hands take hold of her legs, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder. She mumbled thank you in his ear and kissed the side of his head. She was so relaxed that she felt like she could fall asleep. She was just about ready to do so when he patted her leg to let her know they were at the spot he wanted to be at.

Brooke was speechless. The spot was absolutely beautiful. The skies were bright blue, with the mountains peaking in front of her eyes. The water was a beautiful blue and the spot he brought her to enabled her to dip her feet in the water. Brooke's breath actually hitched in her throat at the sight before her. "It's beautiful Luke," she said as she climbed off his back, but left one of her hands lingering on his shoulder.

He smiled at her and couldn't help when his heart raced at the sight of her. He grabbed her hand and he took a seat on a giant rock and kicked off his shoes so that he could dangle his feet in the clean water. He patted the seat and Brooke sat down beside him. "See, all of that complaining for nothing," he teased and nudged her with his shoulder. She just giggled at him and took his hand in hers.

"It's so nice here. I know I bitch and complain a lot, but this was worth it. It's nice being here, away from the world and everyone in it. It's nice being here with you," she said as she rubbed her thumb across his palm and turned to face him.

"Yeah it really is. So Brooke you want to open up and tell me what has been on your mind and why you needed a break from it all," Lucas questioned. He immediately regretted it though because she pulled her hand from his and just shrugged, looking back out into the vastness before them. "You know," he said and cupped her cheek so she had to turn back to face him. When she did and their eyes locked he continued. "I can be a pretty good friend Brooke. I want you to be able to talk to me; I want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours. I want to know what makes you tick."

"Why," was all she replied as she tried to search his eyes with her own for an answer.

"Honestly I don't know. I just have this overwhelming urge to want to help you, to get to know you," he said and tried to gauge her reaction.

"You know what I think," she asked as she leaned a little closer to him. She saw him swallow a large gulp and wait for her to finish her thought. "I think you just want to kiss me." She said and inched just a bit closer. She watched his eyes wander from hers, to her lips, and back to her eyes again.

He moved closer until their mouths were almost touching and then spoke. "You're probably right, but I'll wait until you try to kiss me before I make my move," he said and pulled away. He stood up and reached for her hand to help her up. "I told you I wouldn't do anything unless you initiated it," he reminded her when she looked a bit embarrassed.

He had to start walking and shake off the feelings he was getting otherwise this trip could blow up in his face. He wanted her to open up to him, but he also wanted to try and be with the girl who always seemed to have him on his toes. When she had been so close he wanted to kiss her, he did, but he had to have some kind of self-restraint. He wanted her to want to kiss him first and he would wait until that moment came up. It would surely be an interesting night after dinner when they had to go and share a bed together. Those were all the thoughts going through his head as he held her hand the entire way back to the car. Neither of them spoke much and the air, even though it was clean, was filled with quite a bit of tension. For him it was because he was trying to figure her out and for her it was because of the sexual tension.

Any guy normally did not affect Brooke. She had learned to close that part of herself off a long time ago. She swore she would never be hurt by anyone else after Jake, even if it meant that she would be alone for the rest of her life. When he asked her about why she wanted to get away she almost told him. It was right on the edge of her tongue, but when she looked at him and saw he looking so deeply into her soul, she felt as if she was opening up to much too fast. She needed him to prove that he wasn't just into her for the sex, no matter how many nice words he threw her way. She sighed deeply and let the hot water run over her back. She decided she needed some time alone, and because of the room situation, she knew that meant a shower. At least she would be clean before dinner and hopefully relaxed.

I know, I know I totally suck and the UD was so slow, and maybe not even worth it. I was really lacking inspiration and needed to refocus. So thank you Tay for posting her AMAZING stories and giving me some motivation! Also Diane for the emails to get my ass motivated. Sorry it took so long and I hope this part doesn't suck so much. I have already started the second part to this and should have it up by the end of the week. It's going to be lengthy so I thought I'd break it in two and get an UD up for you guys. Thanks for all of the reviews…they are inspirational and keep me writing. And I appreciate them SO MUCH! So if you like this or hate it let me know :) .In the next chapter you are going to get to know all about Brooke and Lucas!


	6. Rocky Road

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart_

Dinner had turned out actually nice the following evening. Lucas had brought her to this cute little restaurant that had barely anyone there. They seated them outside on the little balcony and it was the perfect evening. It was actually kind of warm, the sky was filled with stars, and the table was set up nicely in white linens and floating candles. Of course a couple of the young waitresses recognized Lucas, but they said they'd keep quiet about seeing him…after he posed for pictures and signed autographs. All of the girls were very friendly to her, except one that burned holes in her back for the rest of the time they were there. Lucas had tried to hold her hand at one point but she pulled back. She knew people had cameras and the last thing she needed was a picture of herself turning up and people realizing who she was spending time with. Not that she was embarrassed about spending time with Lucas, quite the opposite actually, but her father would flip a lid. Her relationship with her parents is quite a rocky one. She loves them and they love her, but that is usually the extent to it.

They had walked to the restaurant since it was such a beautiful night and not far. She brought a light sweater to wear over the pretty white, strapless dress she wore. It came to her knees and had pretty beading at the top. She opted to be a bit more casual with a pair of flats. Lucas looked very nice with his gelled hair, black dress pants, and a simple white button up shirt. She chuckled lightly when she thought about the fact that Lucas's pants probably cost more than her entire outfit. He looked at her over his shoulder and squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure out what was so funny, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She had money, but she didn't prefer all the fancy things in life one might think. Clothes were clothes and spending two thousand dollars on a dress to her was ridiculous. You could go to the mall and find one just as nice for maybe only hundreds of dollars, if that. When she looked over at Lucas she noticed that he almost seemed shy tonight; his hands in his pockets and his eyes shifting in front of him. When he noticed her staring he pulled his hand from his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatcha tthinking about Broody," she asked quietly.

"I uhh,,,,I'm not sure," he said and she looked at him like he was a little weird. He knew that sounded stupid, but she was making him nervous for some reason. He decided to just be honest. "You're making me nervous," he said. When he noticed she had stopped he halted and turned to face her.

"I make YOU nervous," she said and laughed. When he nodded his head she took a step closer. She took his hand in her own and pulled him closer. With her other free hand she brought it around his shoulder and ran it through his hair and smirked when he closed his eyes and groaned a little. She leaned up and lightly kissed his ear and whispered huskily, "Why do I make you nervous?"

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart_

He opened his eyes and took in the brunette beauty in front of him. Her eyes were sparkling under the starry sky and her wavy brunette hair hung over her tanned shoulders. God he wanted to kiss her so bad and she knew it. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she kept playing the game. He decided he'd show her what it was like to keep doing these things and never actually going through with it.

He pulled her close, almost like he was giving her a hug and she melted into him. She felt so safe and warm in his arms, something she hadn't felt from another in a very long time. He had yet to answer her question, but she didn't mind his closeness. She felt his warm breath on her ear and closed her eyes at how much that actually turned her on, hoping he didn't notice. She let out a very low moan that was almost unnoticeable when she felt his lips gently brush over he neck and up to her ear. "You make me nervous because I want to kiss you almost as bad as you want to kiss me," he said and pulled away from her. He had clearly surprised her and the look on her face was priceless.

"That is not fair Lucas," she snipped at him.

"Oh and what you are doing to me is," he asked back.

She inched forward just a bit so that no one walking by could here. "I am not doing anything to you, you just can't think of anything but sex!"

"You know exactly what you are doing and you keep trying to push my buttons," Lucas growled.

"Screw you," she said and put her hands on her hips. "I was just trying to get to know my FRIEND," she said and clearly stressed the friends part.

"Whatever," he said and started to walk away. When he noticed that she wasn't following he turned around. He knew how to push her buttons and right now he wanted to piss her off for sexually frustrating him. "You going to stand there all night or are you going to move your fat ass." He wasn't prepared for the look of hurt that came across her face. She actually looked like she wanted to cry and he felt bad. When she stormed past him he tried to apologize, but she wouldn't listen.

Lucas didn't go straight back to the hotel. He walked around for a few minutes to clear his head and give Brooke some space. After about fifteen minutes he went back to the room to apologize and enjoy the rest of the weekend, but when he walked in he wasn't prepared to see her shoving stuff into her backs and tears streaming down her face.

"W-What are you doing," Lucas asked but still kept his distance.

Brooke froze with her back to him and quickly wiped away the tears. She didn't want him to know she had been crying. "I'm leaving. This was a bad idea," she said and went into the bathroom to get the rest of her things. When she walked out Lucas stepped in front of her and gently held her arms so she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk. Please don't leave," he begged. He didn't want her to leave and he knew what he had said had been out of line.

She didn't pull away from him, but she locked her eyes on him when she spoke. "Well sorry isn't good enough Lucas. You know maybe other girls don't care that you talk down to them or treat them as disposable, but I do. I have feelings too Lucas and tonight you proved that you care about no one but yourself," she said and finally pulled out of his grasp. "This has been fun, thanks so much," she spit sarcastically as she zipped up her bag.

He panicked because he didn't want her to leave. In one quick motion he sprung across the room, spun her around, and crashed his lips to hers. For a brief second she didn't respond and he thought she'd pull away and then haul off and deck him. But to his surprise she kissed him back. He gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she granted him access. It was unlike any kiss he had shared with another. It was full of emotion and gentle. He brought his hands up and cupped her face. He pulled away even though he didn't want to and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know what I did hurt you and I really had no intention of doing that. I don't want you to leave, please don't leave," he begged "I do care about your feelings, because if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now." His eyes searched hers for any sign that she was going to leave but he couldn't find any anger behind them. She brought her hands up and held his wrists that were still holding her face. She gave him a sad smile and just said okay.

The room that they had was very exquisite and had a balcony with a few lounge chairs outside so they went out to enjoy the rest of the night. Lucas ordered up champagne and brought Brooke out a light blanket before he sat in the chair next to her. He held out his hand in a polite fashion and she linked hers with his.

"Hey Luke," Brooke spoke quietly, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them.

"Yeah," he said as he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Why are you like this," she said and then quickly rephrased so he understood what she meant. "I mean sometimes you are this amazing guy and other times you can just be so cruel."

He sighed. Many people had asked him this question, but he never found one person that he cared to give the answer to, until tonight. "There was this girl. I was so in love with her and knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life when I was fourteen. We were together for five years and although she understood the business she never liked it. She hated the fact that part of my job involved kissing other girls. Those girls were doing their jobs and I never had feelings for any of them. All I thought about was when I got to go home to her. Well I had planned this amazing night for us, although she thought I had to work late. I was going to ask her to marry me and be the person I could start a family with. Well I was the one in for a surprise when I came home and found her in bed with someone else. She told me that she loved me, but she was too young to be with just one person. She told me that we needed to end things and that I needed to go out and experience other relationships. I never spoke to her again. My family was happy because they never liked her much. My mother Karen and father Keith are the most amazing people. They have this storybook romance and a marriage that any person would want. They always taught me to respect women and I wanted to have a marriage like they did. I have tried dating other people but in the end all they want is the fame that comes along with being with me and all the nice things I can buy them. My mother wants me to settle down and hates what I have become. Of course, she would never tell me she didn't love me, but she makes it clear that some of the choices I make disappoint her. And I hate Beth for ruining my planned out life, our planned out life. She made it so I almost hated women and save them as nothing but sex. I wasn't always like this and I'm just at the point where I hate who I am and I know I need to change, but it's hard being who everyone else wants you to be."

Brooke nodded her head understanding a little more why he was the way he was, hell that was kind of her problem too, well except the celebrity part.

"Then you came along. You didn't care that I was a celebrity or anything like that. At first you intrigued me, because to be honest you looked just like the girl I told you about and you had the same kind of personality. I so badly wanted to get with you so that maybe I could hurt her if she saw that," he said and noticed how she tensed up. He gently stroked her palm with his thumb and continued. "But I've gotten to know you and I have to say you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You are witty, funny, sarcastic, not afraid to be who you are, and incredibly beautiful. And ever since I've gotten to see that girl, I have wanted nothing more than to get to know you, be in your life, and I won't lie…I've been waiting to kiss you again," he said and smiled as she blushed and gave him a shy smirk.

She leaned over and gently kissed his lips. She pulled away from this kiss but leaned her head next to his and left her hand rubbing on his face. "What about you Brooke, what's your story," he asked genuinely wanting to know.

She laughed a little. "That would take all night," she said and leaned back in her own chair.

"We have all night," he said and urged her to talk. He saw her lightly shiver and stood from his chair. "Sit up for a minute," he said and when she did he maneuvered his way behind her and pulled her close to him, tucking her into the blanket and his body.

"My parents….I love them, but my relationship with them has never been perfect. My father has been trying to get me to marry one of his friends' sons for years now. He has hated everyone I have dated and even urged Jake to cheat on me. As you can see that one actually worked in his favor," she said as Lucas mumbled an I'm sorry and kissed the top of her head.

"If my parents knew that I was here right now, with you, they would shit a brick. My father would probably have you in his office by Monday morning telling you that if you saw me again you would never work again," she said and noticed how he shifted uncomfortably behind her.

"I'm going to be honest with you Lucas. I like you, I do. I've started to like you more than I should but I know nothing would ever come of it. My father is the one who makes sure you get pad and pretty much runs all of the films that you work on. He is the studio big wig and what he says goes. I should have told you all of this before and I'm sorry," she said as she shifted so that she could look at him. He looked like he was deep in thought and a little uncomfortable at the moment. She slumped her shoulders and looked down.

He brought his fingers to her chin and lightly lifted her face. "Hey," he said and gave her a small smile. "I'm here with you because I want to be. If your father has a problem with that, than so be it. I'm not afraid of him and I know that nothing will happen. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I bring in a lot of money for the studios, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe," he said and lightly kissed her.

"It's not that easy," she said and got up from the chair, walking back into the room. He quickly followed her and grabbed her arms to make her face him.

"It is that easy. I want you Brooke, I'd like to try with you and I don't care what anyone has to say about it."

"Lucas we could never go public. My father would ruin you and you would never work again. He has done it before and he has no problem doing it again," she said as she played with a string on his shirt.

"Then we don't go public for a while. Why don't we just try and no one has to know until you are ready. That way if it doesn't work out than you have nothing to worry about."

_And I need you now tonight _  
_And I need you more than ever _  
_And if you'll only hold me tight _  
_We'll be holding on forever _  
_And we'll only be making it right _  
_Cause we'll never be wrong together _  
_We can take it to the end of the line _  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time _  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark _  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks _  
_I really need you tonight _  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

"Lucas," she started but got cut off by his mouth making contact with her own. As much as she wanted to deny her feelings for this guy she couldn't.

"Just be with me Brooke," he mumbled against her lips as they moved backwards towards their bed.

She didn't respond, just slightly nodded, without removing her lips from his. When her legs hit the bed she realized where they were and she pulled away slightly. "Lucas. I..I..I don't want to have sex with you," she said slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled lightly. "We don't have to have sex, I just want to kiss you," he said and brought his lips back to hers. They layed down on the bed and Lucas hovered above her, leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck. She held onto the back of his head and gently ran her fingers through his short hair. His lips were so soft and felt so amazing along her neck. The mix of that and his hips rocking into hers was making her lose her head quickly. She felt his hands gently roaming underneath her shirt, but his touch was so soft and gentle that she didn't want to stop him. He kissed his way back up to her lips and mumbled how good she felt. The only thing that she could do was moan lightly when she felt how aroused he had become when he pushed his hips back into hers.

She knew that if she did not stop what they were doing that they would be having sex within minutes. He was attractive and doing things to her that she has not done in such a long time. She liked the feelings that he was giving her, but she did not want to be one of those girls who just had sex with him right away. She pushed his face away, breathing heavily. The way that he was looking at her almost made her give in right there. His hair was slightly messy from her running her fingers through it, his lips were swollen from the intensity of their kissing, and his eyes were a blue she had never experienced before. And behind those eyes she saw lust that she knew mirrored her own. "Luke we have to stop," was all she could manage to get out.

She smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her again, but her hand stopped him. "Brooke we are just kissing," he tried.

She actually giggled at that statement. "Lucas we are headed to a whole lot more than kissing and you know it. You can't even control your hands," she said as she felt his fingers toying with the line of her shorts. "And I think," she said as she ran her hand down his body to his aroused member, gently rubbing the outside of his pants and making him moan, "that if we keep doing this, than we will end up doing a lot more than kissing." She leaned up and quickly kissed his lips one more time before pushing him off of her.

For the first time ever Lucas was not mad about the state he was currently being left in. He liked her and he knew that she wasn't ready to have sex with him yet and he respected that, he respected her for that. He looked at her and grinned the cutest grin she had ever seen before giving her a quick kiss and rolling off the bed.

"Where are you going," she asked, hoping he wasn't going to leave.

"Shower," was his simple answer.

"Hot or cold," she teased.

"What do you think," he said as he laughed and closed the bathroom door, earning a laugh from the girl who was quickly creeping into his heart.

Okay so that's the second part-er for the trip. The lyrics were playing from my Glee CD and they inspired me so I used them. I hope some of this new info is helpful to understand the characters. I kind of have my next chapter thought about but I have some more stuff I need to come up with, so be patient I will UD again soon. Thank you to all of you who took the time to read and review last chapter…It is really appreciated! This chapter is dedicated to Tay—because I'll say this is your late B-Day present since I would have done a better job with the last had I known. Lol. But anyways I hope you enjoyed and don't be shy….Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, whether you liked it or hated it!


	7. Sneaking Around

Brooke and Lucas had been back from their trip and had successfully managed to avoid anyone finding out about their 'secret' relationship for the past month and a half. The only people that knew of their relationship was Haley and Nathan and now they kept their get togethers out of the public eye. They would hang out at one of their places and if they did go out it was always a group thing so that no one would get suspicious.

During the week it was hard for them to get together and have their time because of work schedules and functions that needed to be attended. During the weekends they stayed at Lucas' or Brooke's place and just spent time together. They did have the occasional overheated make-out and groping session, but he was very respectful to the fact that Brooke would pull back. He wanted her and she knew it, but she wasn't ready to give into him until she knew that he wasn't just going to up and leave after they were together.

Tonight was no different than the past couple of weeks. It was a warm Friday night and Brooke had snuck over to Lucas's to spend the night since she had only seen him one other time during the week. Her father had kept her unusually busy with work until all hours of the night and Lucas had a pretty intense filming schedule that week. She knew it was because he was almost wrapping the film, but it didn't make her miss him any less. She used her key that he gave her to let herself in so that she wouldn't be seen lurking around. She had also given Lucas a key to her place so he could just slip in without being noticed as well.

She threw her bag on the side table near the door and kicked off her flip-flops. Tonight she had gone for comfortable and wore a black tank top with her white, knee-length, flowy skirt and paired it off with her flip-flops. Her hair hung just slightly past her shoulders with a pretty wave to it. It didn't look like he was home yet, but Brooke thought that was weird since he had called her earlier and said it should be an early night on set. She walked into the living room and flicked on the light.

"Lucas," she called and didn't get a response. She walked back to her bag and checked her cell phone. Sure enough she had a text from him.

_Hey Pretty Girl. Filming is taking longer than expected. I'll be late, but make yourself at home. Can't wait to see you I miss you so much. –Luke_

She smiled as she flipped her phone shut and walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of wine. At least Lucas had known her well enough to get her something she liked. She walked into the living room and sat on the leather couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v. Nothing interesting seemed to be on so she after a period of time she got up and looked around. Lucas had a huge house but she had never really looked at anything when she was here with him. She walked over to the fireplace and looked at all of the pictures he had. He had ones with his family (she guessed), Nathan, and co-stars, that made her smile because he looked genuinely happy. A particular one caught her interest that was almost buried in the back. She lifted her manicured fingers and picked the picture up. The girl in the picture was beautiful, and she reminded her so much of herself. This must be Beth, the girl Lucas had told her about. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy go through her because of the fact that Lucas still kept this photo out, with people that seemed important in his life. She wiped of the front and noticed an engraving and couldn't help but read it.

_Lucas- I love you so much. We will have always and forever together. I can't wait to grow old and have a family together. Love, Beth_

Brooke almost slammed the picture back where she found it. She shouldn't be jealous, but she was. Her and Lucas had been seeing eachother exclusively and he had pictures of his ex up. She did not have one reminder of her ex up and it bothered her that he did. She slumped back on the couch and noticed the time. 10p.m. She had been here for almost 2 hours and he still wasn't home. His phone rang, but she didn't pick it up because she didn't know if she was allowed to. She heard his voicemail come on and muted the television just in case it was him and she could pick up. What she heard was definitely not Lucas.

"Hey Luke, it's Beth. I'm in LA and was wondering if you wanted to catch up. I…I miss you. I know I talked to you last week, but give me a call when you get this. Bye."

Brooke was fuming at this point. Lucas had told her that he did not talk to her and this girl just said that she talked to him last week. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Maybe Lucas was using her after all and the thought almost brought tears to her eyes. She turned off the tv and lights and grabbed her stuff. She left his key on the counter and slammed his door on the way out. She got into her car and left as a tear fell from her eyes.

Lucas was so annoyed that the film had taken so long to wrap. He had been looking forward to seeing Brooke tonight and had planned out the perfect evening. Too bad he had gotten stuck at work, but he didn't care. He was still going to make this weekend the best he could. He had decided that tonight was going to be the night that he told Brooke that he loved her. He had been trying to make sure that was what he was really feeling and he came to the conclusion that he was absolutely in love with her. She consumed all of his thought when he wasn't with her. She was the first thing he thought of in the morning and his last thought at night.

He loved when they had their weekends together because he felt so complete when he went to sleep with her in his arms and woke up next to her in the morning. She was a complete goddess in the morning. She would always have the most peaceful look to her face and seem so content. He loved how just looking at her made his heart melt. He knew what he felt for her was definitely love last weekend. They had, had a stupid argument and gone to bed angry at eachother.

_Flashback:_

_"Lucas," he could have sworn she whispered to him. He ignored the noise thinking he was dreaming. When he felt Brooke shift next to him and whisper his name again, he knew he wasn't dreaming. He slowly fluttered open his eyes and adjusted to the moonlite room. _

_"What time is it Brooke," he asked as he yawned and stretched a little._

_"It's 3," she whispered and moved a bit closer to him._

_"Why are you up at 3 .m.," he whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering since no one else was in the house, but it felt right._

_"I couldn't sleep," she said and brought one hand behind his head and played with his hair, while the other started to nervously run along his bare chest. "I'm sorry Broody. I didn't mean to fight with you, I don't want to fight with you," she said and finally brought her gaze to meet his own._

_He grinned and loved the fact that she was so nervous about a petty fight. He brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek, while gently stroking her bottom lip with his thumb. "I don't like fighting with you either Pretty Girl," he said and lifted his head to gently kiss her lips. When he pulled away he had this strong urge to tell her that he loved her. The idea had never dawned on him until that very moment. When he looked at her face he knew that he was in love. He knew if he said it that he would freak her out in that moment so her just pulled her to his chest and whispered 'sorry' to her too. _

Now as he pulled up to his house and knew tonight was the night to tell her, his nerves went into overdrive. He was suddenly questioning if he should tell her or just keep it to himself, but he knew he did love her. She was the first girl he ever felt love for that he hadn't slept with first. He knew that even if he told her chances were that he still wasn't going to be able to sleep with her yet, but that was okay. He was okay with their relationship not being as physical as he was used to. He actually really respected her for not giving into him. It made him love her that much more.

He noticed all of the lights were off in his house and he thought that was weird. Maybe Brooke was tired and had gone to bed since he took to long. He flicked on the entryway light and gently called her name. No response. He kicked off his shoes and quietly made his way to his bedroom. When he opened the door he noticed that Brooke was not in his room and not in the bathroom either. He walked back downstairs and grabbed his cell phone when he saw that her car was not in the garage.

Her phone rang and rang, but she did not answer. He decided he'd leave her a text instead because she was more likely to notice a text.

_Hey Pretty Girl. I just got home and you r not here. Where r u? Plz come here, I need u. -Luke_

He smiled when he felt his phone vibrate not even a few minutes later. He grabbed his drink from the fridge and made his way to the living room before flipping his phone back open.

_I'm not coming over again. I think it would be best 2 end this now. Bye. –Brooke_

'What the fuck,' he thought to himself. She had been at the house and left and now she was telling him that they should end things. He was furiously typing back when she wouldn't pick up his phone call.

**_What do u mean? What happened 2 make u leave & then decide 2 end us? Plz just come back & we can talk abt wht is wrong?Wht did I do?_**

He sat tapping his fingers on the table waiting for a response. He was about to try and call her again after five minutes had passed, but when he got her message he understood why it took longer than he wanted and was more than one text.

**_I'm not coming back Luke. I left your key on the table near the door so that you wouldn't have 2 worry abt me coming back. U have a voicemail waiting for u. U lied 2 me & 4 that I don't want nething 2 do with u. We promised no lies & u said that u haven't spoken to her. U lied. I'm done so plz do NOT bother me nemore. –Brooke_**

Lucas was all sorts of confused at this point. He was not sure what Brooke was even talking about. He walked to the kitchen and pressed play to listen to his messages. When he got to the last one his heart stopped for a moment and after he composed himself, the anger settled in. He hated Beth and when she had texted him last week he ignored it. He was not even sure how she had gotten his home phone number. Now Brooke thinks that he has been lying and sneaking around with his ex. He would not do that to her and he had to make her understand that he felt nothing for Beth and everything for her before it was too late.

So review and let me know what you think. I apologize for the delay of the UD, but I want to be honest and say that I will most likely not UD until next week at least because I found out tonight that my best friend died un-expectantly and I'm having a bit of a hard time with accepting the fact that he is really gone. I just wanted to get up what I had already written because I felt I owed those of you who read and review something for being so loyal, but I'm sorry it is at least half of what I had wanted up. Also, DarkBrownEyes for My Diary because I re-read some of the My Diary chapters tonight that helped me vent some of my emotions and cry all I needed to so thank you for that story, it meant a lot tonight, and I can't wait for more!


	8. Chapter 8

_Love and hate get it wrong_

_She cut me right back down to size_

_Sleep the day let it fade_

_Who was there to take your place_

Brooke did not go back to her house. She knew if she did that Lucas would show up. He still had a key to her place and right now she was just to hurt to face him. She had known that she shouldn't get involved with him, but she wanted to believe that he could change. She was angrier with herself for letting herself getting involved with him. She knew that she shouldn't have after what happened with Jake last year, but she thought that maybe it was time to allow herself happiness. And to think tonight was going to be the night she was finally going to give herself completely to him. She sighed deeply as she went through the gates of her parents mansion. This was the last place she wanted to be, but she did not know where else to go. She parked her car, brushed her tears away from her eyes, and grabbed her bag. Luckily for her when she got inside it appeared that no one was awake. She quietly went to her room and sat on her bed, grabbing her phone. Of course there was like ten missed calls from Lucas and a few text messages to follow. She didn't want to hear what he said, but she still looked through the messages.

Brooke, I know you don't want 2 talk 2 me, but u need to hear me out. I'm at your place, but your not here. Where r u?

_Brooke y r u ignoring me? I have something important to tell u. Plz talk 2 me_

_I guess u won't talk to me. I'm going home. I hope u rn't out doing something u will regret. I miss u Pretty Girl, so much it hurts. –Luke_

She brushed the new tears that had formed from her eyes and fell away. She knew she still had a voicemail to listen to, but she wasn't sure she could handle that. It took her everything to dial the voicemail box and listen but she did.

_No one knows never will_

_Mostly me but mostly you_

_What do you say do you do_

_When it all comes down_

_I don't want to come back down from this cloud_

_Taken me all this time to find out what I need_

_"Pretty Girl, it's me. God I wish you would pick up this call to hear me out. I swear that what you heard on that message was not what you think. I know that is why you left now. I told you I don't talk to Beth. She had sent me a few text messages, but I swear I only talked to her to tell her to leave me alone,"_ he said as he sighed. Brooke could imagine him running his hands through his hair frustrated. _"I don't want anyone but you Brooke, and I mean that. You are all I think about, even when I am with you. Being with you has changed me so much, even if you don't believe me right now. Being with you scares me sometimes because I feel so many things for you, things I don't think I have ever felt in all honesty. Brooke I…I am." _And the voicemail cut off. She was curious as to what he said but not enough to call him back. But a part of her did not believe him, because if he didn't feel anything for Beth, than he would not have reminders of her still. She suddenly felt every pent up emotion come out and cried so hard while she texted Lucas a message, and quietly crept down to her parents liquor closet.

Lucas lay in Brooke's bed extremely frustrated. The first girl he has felt anything for since Beth and he screws it up. The thing that made him even angrier was that he had no control over this situation. For the first time ever he did nothing to intentionally screw things up. He should have told Brooke that Beth had text messaged him, but he didn't feel the need to since he wasn't planning on talking to her at all after the last call. He was over her; he had been for many years. She had ruined his opinion of women for the longest time and it took Brooke to break that shell and allow him to feel anything.

He knew Brooke would not come back to her place if she knew he was there, so he had lied and said he left. But he couldn't bring himself to leave, not without her hearing him out and telling her how she made him feel, face to face. He had become accustomed to spending his weekends with her and now he never wanted to go without them. He rubbed his hands across his face and lay back on her bed against her pillows. He was taken out of his trance when he heard a light knock on the door.

_Taken me all this time to find out what I need_

_and I'm doing fine now_

_There is no blame only shame_

_When you beg you just complain_

_More I come more I try_

"Tiger, it's me. Cover up anything you don't want seen," Haley said chuckling as she opened up Brooke's door. She was surprised when she just found Luke in Brooke's room. She knew Brooke wasn't in the bathroom or kitchen because she had just walked past both. "Hey Luke, where is Brooke," she asked standing in the doorway.

Lucas starred back at the petite brunette and sighed heavily. "I don't know. I was hoping she was here Hales," Lucas said and diverted his eyes from hers to the floor.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. "What's going on Lucas? She left here hours ago with her weekend bag and as far as I knew she was at your place, and then I here the door close and here you are. Did something happen," she asked somewhat annoyed. She was fiercely protective of her friend. When Jake had hurt Brooke it was Haley who had to pick up the pieces, and she was never going to let someone do that to her again.

Lucas sighed and patted the seat on the bed next to him. Haley sat down next to him, but not before he noticed the death glare she sent his way. "I screwed up Haley. I didn't do it on purpose or even intentionally, but I think I hurt her." Haley's head snapped towards him and her small hands clutched his arm tightly.

When Haley grabbed his arm, all she could think of was that he had done something to hurt Brooke and this angered her. Her words came out like venom and her eyes narrowed on the blonde boy next to her. "What do you mean you hurt her? I swear Lucas if you laid a finger on her I," but she was cut off by him interrupting her. She noticed the sad look he was giving her and when she implied that he may have touched her, his blue eyes opened bigger than she had ever seen someone open them.

"No, no Haley I didn't hurt her physically," Lucas said as he put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"What does that mean exactly," Haley snapped.

Lucas looked over his shoulder at the defensive girl next to him. "She went over to my place and waited for me because I had to work a little late. Well, umm while she was waiting I got a phone call and a message that kind pf upset her and she left. It was my..," he started but he stopped when he felt his phone vibrate, letting him know he received a message. He paused his thought to read the message.

_If I meant so much to u & u don't care 4 her, then u wouldn't have pictures of the 2 of u up or not told me that u talked to her. –B_

Haley was getting edgy waiting for him to finish his thought. She knew from the look on his face that it was mostly likely a message from Brooke. She wrapped her fingers tightly around his arm and dug her nails into his skin. "What happened Lucas," she hissed, tired of being patient and polite.

Lucas tried really hard to think of what Brooke was talking about. He wasn't sure what pictures she was talking about because he had, had his housekeeper take them all down when they broke up. He quickly texted her back, asking what pictures she was talking about and turned back to Haley. "My ex-girlfriend called and she made it sound like were talked and asked to see me or something like that," he said and saw Haley start to look extremely angry. "I swear I only talked to her to tell her to never talk to me again. Brooke heard the message and now she is upset. Haley I need to find her," he said almost panicked. "Do you have any idea where I can find her," he pleaded.

"I..I don't know Lucas. When Brooke gets upset it's hard to know where she will go. Last time I didn't see her for a week."

"What do you mean a week Haley? Last time?"

Haley was worried about Brooke. When she got upset she had a tendency to cut off all contact and do things that weren't like her. She could see that Lucas cared, but wasn't sure if it was okay to share this information. "I'm not at liberty to talk about this stuff. Not when I don't know what is going on with you guys."

"Haley please. I need to find her. I…I," he started but stopped not sure if he should tell her how he felt before he talked to Brooke. But he figured that it was his only hope of finding Brooke. "Haley I love her. I need to tell her that. I need to talk to her," he begged.

"Lucas, when everything happened with Jake, Brooke kind of went off. She drank a lot and did things that are not like her at all. When she gets hurt she closes herself off to everyone and completely cuts out the people that hurt her. She was so broken when Jake did what he did to her and I never thought Brooke would breakdown like she did. He almost destroyed her. I swear that if that happens this time that I will make you pay," Haley said almost feeling bad for him, but also angry with him.

Lucas got off of the bed and kneeled in front of Haley. He knew he needed to beg and that's what he was willing to do. "Haley please I am begging you. I need to find her. Can you help me? Do you have any idea where I might be able to find her?"

Haley sighed deeply and slumped her shoulders. She didn't know if doing this would be beneficial for Brooke or make Brooke feel betrayed, but she felt as if she had no option. She knew where Brooke would end up. She stood up and motioned for Lucas to follow. He asked if they could make a quick stop by his place on the way and she reluctantly agreed. He needed to know what Brooke saw and she wouldn't reply to him.

Even though she knew if her parents woke up that they would be pissed, she didn't care. She was already on her forth shot of her parent most expensive liquor and sitting in her bathing suite by the pool. It was nice and quiet, just what she needed. Sure she looked like hell with her hair in a ponytail and her face stained with tears, but the booze was making her feel better. She wanted to drown out everthing for the night because she knew she would have to face her parents in the morning.

Daddy dearest would be trying to force her to go to another event and try to get her to be with his co-workers son. That has been the regular for the past two years. He knew if she was with his co-workers son that his job would be guaranteed for as long as he wanted. Not that he was in jeopardy of losing his job, but he always liked things guaranteed. She knew that he may have been catching on to her seeing Lucas because he was making comments about how if Lucas made the wrong decisions that he may end up losing his career, but Brooke had been extra careful to keep it a secret. Even if he hurt her, Brooke wasn't as low as using that to take away his life. If she really wanted to she could since just about every movie that Lucas made went through her father first.

_Love and hate get it wrong_

_She cut me right back down to size_

_Sleep the day let fade_

_Who was there to take your place_

She popped out of her thoughts, threw back another shot, and noticed headlights approaching in the distance from the driveway. They almost looked like Haley's but she couldn't remember calling her. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped in the pool. At least her friend could keep her company while she was miserable. This time wasn't going to be like last time. She didn't want to worry everyone and ruin what she had going for her. She was better than that, she was better than Lucas she thought as she relished the feeling of the cool water on her hot skin.

_I don't wanna come back down from this cloud_

_Taken me all this time to find out what I need_

Okay so here is part of what I've been working on. Hope you guys like it, but if not let me know too. I wanted to say thank you to all of the readers and thank you for the sweet comments. They meant a lot and I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I've just had a hard time actually sitting down and writing what I have. Well review as always and let me know what you think. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll have, but for the few of you guys that read I'll definitely make sure to finish it! Thanks so much!


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't know where I'm at_  
_I'm standing at the back_  
_And I'm tired of waiting_  
_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

Lucas had asked to stop by his place so that he could try to figure out what picture Brooke was talking about. Haley had somehow convinced him to stay at his place, but not before promising that she would bring Brooke back to him or at the least, he would get a phone call. Lucas would not budge at first but after Haley explained that pushing will only drive her further away, Lucas reluctantly agreed. He wasn't sure what it was about her, because in all reality he could have any girl he wanted, but he had never found someone as unique as her. No other girl, including Beth, ever consumed his every thought, made him question his actions before they took place, or made him want to spend every second of his free time with them.

Maybe it was because Brooke wasn't like everyone else. She didn't fall at his feet, give into him straight away, or act all clingy. Brooke was independent, had self-respect, and had absolutely no problem putting him in his place. She was a challenge and he liked that he didn't always get his way with her. She kept the relationship interesting and he was always on his toes with her. If he wanted to complain or nag she was standing right next to him giving him all of the reasons that he need not do that. She wasn't afraid to tell him that he was just like all of the other Hollywood brats.

He tried to keep up his act at work because he didn't want people to think he had gone soft. He was respected and well liked in Hollywood, even if he was a playboy. He knew film studios had no problem giving him what he wanted for money or casting him in a film because he always brought in a huge bank roll for them. He laughed cynically while standing in his bedroom looking around. Tonight the director had pulled him aside and told him how at first he thought that Lucas was a real jerk when they began production but these past few weeks had been real good. He told Lucas that even though he didn't know what it was, that whatever had him so happy was a good thing. It made his performance that much stronger and the director had even gone as far as to say of everything he had done this was by far the best.

"Okay no pictures in here. Where were you looking Pretty Girl," he said as he left his room. He really didn't have a clue where to look but figured he'd start from the living room. When he would get home she was usually curled up on the couch so he figured that was his best bet. He sat where she usually would and looked around. The only pictures he had in there would be on the fireplace.

Once he stood in front of it he knew exactly what she had looked at. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but it had been hidden away. He picked up the photo and ran his fingers over the glass. This picture. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_It was Christmas and Lucas had just finished shooting his very first film. He felt on top of the world. He had an amazing family, a job he loved, and a woman he adored. She had been with him for years and he couldn't picture a time when she wouldn't be in his life. She had been acting a little distant lately, but he chalked it up to the both of them being busy with work._

_He pulled her petite frame closer to his and leaned back against the sofa. They had a light blanket thrown over them, the fireplace crackling in the background, and a beautiful Christmas tree behind them. He couldn't imagine a time in his life when he had been more content. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled her light floral scent._

"_Hey Beth," he whispered. _

_She cuddled closer to him and mumbled 'Mmhmm'_

"_I love you so much, I hope we will always be as happy as we are right now" he whispered and she turned around gave him such a sweet smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered 'I love you too. We'll be happy forever, I'll never be unhappy with you' before their lips met. They were engaged in a pretty serious kiss until his mother interrupted._

"_Mind if I get a picture," Karen asked. She was just too sweet and kind to say no too._

"_Not at all," Brooke said as she learned into Luke and wrapped her right arm around his neck and placed her left on his chest. She looked up to him and said, "Smile baby." She placed a light kiss on his lips and then turned and smiled while his mother snapped the photo. _

_She had given him the photo in the engraved frame for New Years and told him that she would love him forever; they would be together forever._

Lucas clenched the frame in his hands and threw it at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces while he screamed out 'I hate you'. And he did hate her. She had ruined his life and now when he was finally getting it back, she had tried to ruin it again. He couldn't let her do this, he wouldn't. He was going to be a fighter. If Brooke thought he was a spoiled brat before she had no idea what she was in for now. He would have her, they would be together and Lucas wasn't going to give up until he had the only thing he wanted. He would fix this, he just had to have a plan because unlike anything else, money wouldn't fix this problem. He couldn't buy her feelings or get her extravagant gifts to make up for things, but he didn't want to either. He wanted to show Brooke that he was genuine and normal.

_Not ready to let go_  
_Cause then I'd never know_  
_What I could be missing_  
_But I'm missing way too much_  
_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._  
_Oh I am going down, down, down_  
_Can't find another way around_  
_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

Haley James exited her car and went around back. She figured Brooke would be in the pool and when she heard splashing she had no doubt it would be her best friend. She walked to the edge and put her hands on her hips. "Brooke Penelope Davis, what in God's name are you doing?"

"It's called swimming. You should come in," Brooke said as she splashed her friend. "Oops," she giggled when she saw that, that made her friend very unhappy.

"Oops? Oops? Is that all you have to say? Alright get out now, we need to talk," Haley demanded.

"All everyone wants to do is talk and right now I just don't want to," Brooke said as she got out of the pool and wrapped herself in a towel.

"What happened with Luke?"

"Nothing happened with Luke. He is free to do what he wants. We had fun for a little while and now it's done. He isn't ready for a relationship and quite frankly neither am I," Brooke said as she ran the towel through her hair.

"I don't buy that Brooke and you know it. You and Luke grew into so much more than just a good time. You can tell anyone else that you don't have feelings for him but don't lie to me. I can see it and so can he," Haley said standing her ground. She wanted her friend to not lie about her feelings and get even more hurt than she already was. "Did you talk to him Brooke, give him a chance to explain himself?"

"I don't want to hear the lies he will spout. Can we not talk about this right now Hales? I'm actually in a better mood now and this is just ruining my night, more than it already has been."

"No Brooke. You need to talk to him and I won't give up on this until you do. He needs you to hear him out and I know you want to hear what he has to say," Haley said as she took in her friends look of disbelief. "Brooke I wouldn't do this if I didn't believe what he was saying. I sat and listened tonight and I promise you he wasn't lying. I even talked to Nate before I got here just to make sure Luke wasn't feeding me lines. I promise you Brooke he is devastated and he doesn't understand why you are mad at him. Just please talk to him. I want you to be happy and I know he makes you happy, just at least listen to him and then make up your mind."

Brooke bit her bottom lips nervously and then finally gave in. She would give him the benefit of the doubt this one time and hear him out. Not that it was going to change her mind but she would at least listen. "Let me go change and I'll have you bring me to his place. But you have to promise that if I want to leave you will come and pick me up right away."

"I promise," Haley smiled as she watched her friend go back into the house and she headed back to her car. This would be a long night, but hopefully everything would be worked out and her best friend would finally admit that she had deeper feelings for Luke than she dared to admit.

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Oh it's coming down, down, down._

**Okay I know this took forever, but I really lost my interest in writing for a while. This UD is courtesy of Tay because I want my UD to one of my favorite stories. Lol. Thanks for the motivation Tay and I can't wait for UD's to your stuff because you're amazing! Okay try not to write too many nasty comments about how much I suck and took forever to UD and that the chapter isn't too long. I'm trying to get better now and get back into the flow. I will have this story completed soon! I even started the next chapter :) **

**The song I used was Down from the Vampire Diaries soundtrack and it helped to also motivate me. And I own nothing, I usually forget to add that in!**


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm not a stranger_  
_No I am yours_  
_With crippled anger_  
_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile flame aged_  
_Is misery_  
_And when our hearts meet_  
_I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid_  
_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_  
_I'm tired of feeling so numb_  
_Relief exists I find it when _  
_I am cut_

Brooke took small steps from Haley's car to Lucas's door. She was really nervous to see him after everything. She didn't know if she felt relief that Haley told her that he cared so much or fear because of that. She hadn't cared as much for anyone as she did for Lucas in the short period of time that she has known him. She hadn't admitted that to Haley or anyone else and it was something that she probably wouldn't voice. When she got to the door she glanced back at Haley pulling out of the driveway. It looked dark in the house and she wasn't even sure if he was there. Haley had said that he went to the house earlier so maybe he went back. She took a deep breath and was about to knock when the door opened.

Lucas looked almost stunned to see Brooke on the other side of the door. He had been sitting in the dark on the couch clutching his phone. He didn't think Brooke would come over but he was waiting patiently for his phone to ring. He had seen headlights pull into the driveway and he thought he heard a door close. When he saw the headlights start to backout he decided to check it out. When he opened the door and saw Brooke on the other side he felt a wave of emotions. He felt happiness, relief, anger, and sadness wash over him. She looked almost the same and he wasn't sure how to begin the conversation. He just opened the door and moved aside so she could enter. When she walked past him he grabbed her hand as he closed the door. He held her hand as he walked into the livingroom and flicked on the light, sitting with her on the couch.

Brooke glanced around the livingroom trying to avoid his gaze. It ended up landing on the smashed glass frame in the corner. She knew Lucas was watching her intently, but she didn't want to be the first to break the silence. She felt him squeeze her hand lightly and brush his thumb along the inside of her hand.

"Brooke," he whispered and she finally looked up and met his gaze. She gave him a small smile encouraging him to continue.

"I know you think that I still have something going on with her, but I don't. I swear I only talked to her to tell her to not contact me anymore."

Brooke finally removed her hand from his and stood from the couch. She walked over to the broken glass and picked up the picture and studied it for a moment. "You still care for her," she said softly.

"I don't love her. I can…." He started but was cut off by Brooke as she sat next to him once again.

"But you care for her," she said and looked into his eyes.

Lucas sighed heavily and put his head in his hands for a moment. "Do you not care about Jake," he asked instead of answering her question.

She placed the picture on the table in front of him and contemplated her answer for a moment. "No, Lucas I don't. He hurt me too much for me to still care for him. When I see him all I can remember is the hurt he caused me, not the good times or the love we once shared. Will he always be a part of my past? Yes, but that is all. He's like a stranger in passing now, not someone I care about. So there is my answer. What is yours?"

"Lucas looked up at Brooke and took her hand in his once more. "I swear to you that I don't love her and I do not want to be with her. Yes, I care about her because we shared so many years together, but that is it. I don't wish bad things for her, but a part of me hates her. I can promise you that you are all I want anymore though," he said as he tried to pull her closer, but she didn't move.

"Then why not tell me you had contact with her? What are we Luke? Are we together, or are we friends that spend a lot of time together and frequently kiss? I just want to know where we stand before I leave here tonight," she said softly as she played with his fingers that were intertwined with hers.

"What do you want us to be? What do you want from me? I know I'd like to be with you, but I'm putting the ball in your court," he said as he locked his deep blue eyes with hers.

"I want to be with you Luke, I do, but I can't do it if you can't be honest with me. I need to know that you won't keep things from me or lie to me," she said without breaking the intense gaze with him.

"Then we are together. I won't keep things from you, but I can't promise that you will like everything you find out. I can't promise that my lifestyle will be easy for you," he said as he watched her bite her bottom lip and then nod. "I have a condition as well Brooke. No more keeping this a secret. If you want to be with me, you need to be with me. I want to be able to go out and do things that other couples do and not pretend that we aren't together. I need you to give me that otherwise this won't work."

"Lucas…." She said and sighed. He knew she was going to protest, but he was going to stand his ground.

"No Brooke. It's all or nothing. Take it or leave it," he said firmly, but panicking on the inside. He was hoping this ultimatum wasn't going to blow up in his face because he needed her, he wanted her.

He watched her go back in forth in her head for a few moments. He knew she had a battle going on, but eventually she looked up and nodded her head at him and said 'Ok.'

_I may seem crazy_  
_Or painfully shy_  
_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden _  
_If you would just look me in the eye_  
_I feel alone here and cold here_  
_Though I don't want to die_  
_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I do not want to be afraid_  
_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_  
_I'm tired of feeling so numb_  
_Relief exists I find it when _  
_I am cut_  
_Pain_  
_I am not alone_  
_I am not alone_

As soon as the words left her mouth he kissed her. It wasn't a lustful kiss or a desperate kiss. It was just a nice slow kiss as they leaned back into the couch and Brooke fell more into his body. Lucas could not help but to smile everytime they gave eachother small kisses. He was happy. He hadn't even had to fight with her, just be honest and she didn't run. He so badly wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he knew that if he did that she would run. She had just agreed to go public with him so he didn't want to push too much in one night.

Lucas turned on the fireplace and they just laid together on the couch. He felt tired but he didn't want to fall asleep. He wanted to just stay up all night with her and talk. He felt her sigh heavily as she laid her head against his chest.

He ran his hand through her hair as he spoke to her. "What's wrong pretty girl?"

"I'm tired Luke, but I don't want to fall asleep."

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her body against his. "Sleep pretty girl. I'll be here in the morning, just rest," he said as he rubbed his fingertips up and down her back as he felt her breath even out and she fell asleep.

_I'm not a stranger_  
_No I am yours_  
_With crippled anger_  
_And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid_  
_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_  
_I'm tired of feeling so numb_  
_Relief exists I found it when_  
_I was cut_

**Okay so I wanted to get up another chapter since it took me so long to UD. I thought I'd give you guys something more! Next chapter I will have some obstacles coming up and it will be a little more action. Hope that is okay with all of you. I'll try to have the next UD by the end of the week :) I know this one was short and mostly fluff, but I wanted to give you guys some Brucas and background on feelings for future chapters! The song I used is another from the Vampire Diaries. It's Cut by Plumb and I love it! Plus my music seems to keep me motivated!**


	11. Ready or Not

**Okay I know I said Friday, but I got it done quicker. So three UD's in two days. I just had to get this one out because it's been on my mind all day. There won't be an UD this weekend but I'll try my hardest for the beginning of the week. Review and let me know what you think. Oh and there is adult content in this chapter….in other words sex. So I warned you before hand! Lyrics just happened to be what were on, no relevance to this chapter really.**

_Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh _  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh _  
_You ain't gon' find it dancin' wit' him, no hoh _  
_I got a better solution for you, girl, oh, oh _

_Just leave wit' me now _  
_Say the word and we'll go _  
_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes _  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known _  
_I can see it goin' down,goin' dowhown_

The past three weeks have been a blur. Brooke had made an appearance with Lucas to promote a film and had been badgered relentlessly since. The paparazzi followed her when she ran errands, when she would leave her or Lucas's place and her face was plastered across every tabloid magazine. They had dug up any and all information that could be found on her. All of her relationships and past mistakes were there for the world to see. She brushed it to the back of her mind because she refused to let it control her life or ruin her relationship with Lucas. Aside from his fame, they were like any other normal couple. They laughed, joked, bickered and enjoyed eachother. They had both agreed to wait a little while longer before they consummated their relationship, although Brooke could tell it irritated Lucas at points.

Tonight she had a big event to attend with Lucas and Nathan. It was going to be their first real big event that they attended together. Brooke was very uneasy about going but Lucas had reassured her that it was going to be fine. Plus Haley would be there as well so they wouldn't have to feel left out and isolated. That was probably the only reason that she had finally given in to attending. She was on her way from Luke's house to pick up Haley so they could go shopping for dresses. Instead of dealing with the paparazzi waiting by her door, she called Haley right before she got to the house and waited in the car.

"Could they be any more annoying? I feel like I can't open the door without a camera in my face," Haley huffed as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Sorry Hales," Brooke said meekly, feeling bad that her friend had to go through this. Sure Nathan was famous, but he wasn't really bothered unless it had to do with Lucas. "So I was thinking maybe I should get my own place….so you don't get hounded."

"No. Don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault, you can't help who you love," Haley said as she smiled and winked at her friend.

"I'm not in love," Brooke protested and glared at Haley when she laughed so hard she snorted.

"Please Brooke. You and Lucas have been together officially and unofficially for a few months now. You wouldn't be with him if you didn't love him, and you definitely wouldn't be having sex if you didn't love him. Don't forget I know you," Haley said pointing at her friend.

"That's the thing Hales," Brooke said as she looked over quickly to her friend. "We haven't…I mean we aren't having sex."

"So you expect me to believe that you and Lucas sleep at eachothers places and just hold hands? I call bullshit," Haley said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked to her friend. "Don't forget Brooke, I'm sleeping with a Scott."

"We really haven't," Brooke said as she parked her car and turned to her friend. "It's not for lack of Luke trying because trust me, he is. I just feel like it's never the right time. I know I'm not a virgin or anything but I want it to be special. I want it to be this magical moment and it just hasn't happened," Brooke said as she sighed deeply.

Haley gave Brooke a disbelieving look and huffed. "This isn't Disney and there aren't any fucking fabulous moments when you can say, 'Oh my God this is the perfect moment, let's do it'. Be with him because you are comfortable, you are happy, and he makes you feel alive. And trust me if he is anything like Nathan it will be a magical moment, if you catch my drift," Hales said as she jumped out of the car and went into the dress shop.

~x~x~x~

Brooke had gone back to Lucas's to get ready. It was just easier for everyone to meet at Luke's since it was the closest. He was currently in the shower and Brooke had just finished getting dressed and was putting on the finishing touches of her make-up. She had chosen a beautiful white dress that went past her knees. It was strapless and had embroidering all around the bust area. When she had tried it on Haley said she must buy it so she didn't bother looking for others.

"My baby looks amazing," Lucas said from the door leading from the bathroom to the bedroom. Brooke snapped around startled at him. And she had to snap her mouth closed quickly because she felt that she would start drooling at any moment. He had a towel draped around his lower half, his toned upper half was still a bit damp, and his hair was all wet and going every which way. She gave him a shy smile.

"It looks okay," she asked nervously as he made his way towards her. He pulled her into his arms and brought his mouth to hers. He mumbled against her lips that she looked like perfection. She brought her hands to his face and deepened the kiss. God he tasted so good that she moaned into his mouth, causing him to squeeze her closer to his body. As the kiss got a bit more heated and passionate, her hands found themselves leaving his face and trailing down to the towel.

It wasn't like she hadn't touched him in recent weeks, but right now she felt like she had to. She ran her hands lightly over his front side that immediately responded to her touch. He pulled away from the kiss and watched as she slowly undid his towel.

"Brooke," he whispered and waited for her to look back at him. When she did he was met with the softest looking hazel eyes. "You sure," he asked as she nodded her head. He leaned in and softly kissed her neck as his fingers made quick work of unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor as his lips went back to hers.

He slowly walked backwards to the bed, never removing his lips from hers until his legs hit the bed. He sat down as he brought Brooke with him until they were laying next to one another. He let his hands run down her body and then back up. Her cupped her breast in his hands while his lips made their way down her neck once more. Her hands ran down his body and she gently grazed her hands up and down his length causing him to clamp down on her neck and moan into her skin. Her tiny hands went around him and started moving causing him to gasp. He looked down to watch what her hand was doing and started getting labored breaths.

He shifted his body just slightly as not to interupt Brooke. He lifted her leg in the slightest and put one of his own inbetween. He lightly brushed his fingers over her, just enought for her to get a little jolt and moan out. After a moment of that he finally gave her what she wanted. He knew because everytime his finger would run over her opening she would push her hips forward. He lightly pushed his finger into her and realished the feeling of feeling her. He started slowly until she was moaning and breathing much deeper. He started moving a bit faster and pushing into her a bit harder and her grip around him tightened, causing him to buck his hips in pleasure. They were both so close but he didn't want it like this. He removed his finger from her, looking at her glaring at him and laughed slightly.

He pulled her face close and kissed her hard. His mouth begging to let him deepen the kiss, but she wouldn't. "Brooke….I want….I want you so much," he said in-between kisses. "I….I love…I love you," he finally gasped out and causing her hand to stop.

"You what," she asked suddenly unable to do anything but lay there.

'Oh shit I should have kept my mouth closed' he thought to himself. He couldn't lie. He knew she heard him. So he relaxed himself for a moment, cupped her face and smiled lightly. "I love you," he said with more certainty. He didn't want her to feel forced to say it back so he kissed her. He felt her kiss him back, almost urgently as she maneuvered herself to straddle him. She laid along his chest as she kissed him and it was almost relaxing the way he ran him fingertips up and down her naked spine.

This was that magical moment she had waited for. Sure it wasn't perfect, it wasn't planned, and it wasn't like a fairytale but she wouldn't have it any other way. Haley was right. She did love him. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away. She looked down at his face and he looked nervous, almost insecure. She ran her fingertips along his bottom lips and finally whispered back what he wanted so badly to hear.

"I love you too."

She knew that she wanted to be with him, but more importantly that she was ready to be with him. She lifted from his body slightly and brought her hands to his length. She gripped it in her hand and lined it up with her opening and slowly sank down on him. They both let out satisfied groans of pleasure and she leaned down and gave him a light kiss before she started moving.

_In my head, I see you all over me, _  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy _  
_In my head, you'll be screamin', ooooh _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head, yeah, in my head, oh, yeah _

_Some dudes know all the right things to say _  
_When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah _  
_Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah _  
_Get down to business and skip foreplay _  
_Ay yeah_

"You feel so good," Lucas said through gritted teeth, holding back his release that felt like it could come at any moment. He gripped onto her hips and helped guide her movements as a distraction. "Yeah baby, just like that," he said as he angled his hips slightly different. He knew Brooke enjoyed that as she threw her head back, dug her nails into his arms, and moaned loudly as he pulled her faster and harder against his own body, meeting her thrust for thrust. "Brooke, baby," he moaned louder.

"God Luke…Ugh….Oh Luke…Ugh….You feel so…." She started to moan.

The door to the bedroom opened as the voice trailed in. "Luke, Brooke are you guys ready. We are….Oh my god," Nathan said as he closed his eyes and quickly shut the door. In the midst of unexpecting that, Brooke had rolled off of Lucas in complete embarrassment that they had gotten caught and quickly covered herself while Lucas cursed.

"What the fuck Nate. Don't you know how to knock," Lucas yelled and all that was heard was a mumbled response that neither could make out.

Lucas turned to a very embarrassed Brooke and tried to console her and get the moment back. He kissed her exposed shoulder and mumbled. "Its okay baby, they can wait," as he kissed to her neck.

Brooke pulled away from him. "If you think we are finishing when they are out there, you are dead wrong. I don't think I can go tonight, I can't look at him," she mumbled as she got out of bed and collected her clothes.

"Hey, hey hey," he said as he jumped out of bed and pulled her to him. "You are coming tonight. I love you and I want you there," he said as he smiled at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and then pulled away. "Besides you're coming back her so I can finish what we started tonight. And there won't be any rush this time," he said and finally got a laugh from her as they both got dressed.

~x~x~x~

Haley and Nathan found the whole event humorous much to Brooke's dismay. The night was going by rather quickly and they were going to be leaving soon. Nathan and Luke had to make the rounds so the girls found a table, had a drink and waited. Nathan came back first. They sat and chatted for about twenty minutes before Brooke questioned where Lucas was. She finally spotted him laughing and talking to a woman, another actress she guessed. She excused herself from Nathan and Haley and made her way to Lucas. Whoever he was talking to had him quite preoccupied, he hadn't seen her approach until she stood for a moment and then cleared her throat.

When he looked at her she noticed that he looked almost panicked for a moment, but still took her hand.

"Who's your friend," she asked innocently.

He looked between the two girls. Brooke looked at the girl. She was pretty, real pretty actually. She looked different from the picture Brooke had seen, quite a bit different. And it finally registered. "This is Brooke. Brooke…..this…..this is Beth," he finally said and she noticed he closed his eyes quickly.

**Again review please! They kept me motivated! Good/bad/whatever!**


	12. Chapter 12

"You've got to be kidding me," she asked as she walked through the front door and slammed her purse down on the table.

"No, I'm not kidding you. I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of nothing," he kind of yelled at her, making her flinch slightly as he entered through the door behind the angry brunette. When he noticed he changed his tone and sighed heavily. "Brooke, it was nothing. I don't even know why you are mad."

She just stood there looking at him. This surely couldn't be the same man who had told her he was over his ex weeks ago and the same man who had told her he loved her only hours ago. "Are you retarded Luke? You left me pretty much all night long and then when I do find you, you have been off for over twenty minutes laughing and talking with your ex," Brooke said throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"You knew tonight I was going to be busy. That is why Haley came, so you guys could keep eachother company. I don't know why you are acting all crazy and jealous over N-O-T-H-I-N-G," he said emphasizing the last word.

She scoffed at him. "Jealous? Trust me Lucas I'm not jealous," she said as he looked at her skeptically and folded his arms across his chest. She realized that she had been jealous but she wouldn't admit that out loud to him. He was actually really annoying her right now. This was not at all like she had planned her night going and Lucas acting like leaving her all night and hanging out with his ex was okay just pushed her buttons. "I'm not going to argue with you. I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow," she said as she tried to brush past him to get to the door. He stopped her when he stepped in front of her and gently grabbed her arms.

"Brooke it's late. I'm sorry I pissed you off but don't go," he said but she just shook her head at him, avoiding eye contact.

"What to listen to you say I'm jealous? Thanks but I think I'll pass. I am NOT jealous of her, I'm just really pissed you avoided me all night and then didn't even have the decency to introduce me as your girlfriend. Oh and may I remind you—YOU were the one who made a big deal out of the fact that you wanted to be in a relationship that you didn't have to hide, NOT me," she said and hissed the last part in anger.

He knew that if he let her leave their relationship would never be the same again. She was going to doubt him. She would go home and think about this all night and she would think he was in still in love with Beth. She would break things off with him and that was his biggest fear. Sure, he was attracted to Beth, but they were just catching up. It was just a coincidence that they had gone to the same event. He couldn't be rude when she came up and started conversation with him. It was much easier being nasty to her over the phone or through a text message, but it was a lot harder to do when the pretty face of a girl you were madly in love with at one time is standing in front of you. But it didn't change the fact that Brooke was the only one he wanted. He met attractive girls on a daily basis, but the only girl he wanted was the one he had right now. She meant more to him than he could put into words and he wasn't going to let her just walk away from him. He would fight her every step of the way until she realized how crazy he was about her.

He gripped her chin in his hand and gently forced her to look at him. "I love YOU Brooke. I want to be with YOU and nobody else. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or you felt like you were left out," he said while pulling her closer. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want to introduce you as my girlfriend. I was just really nervous and I knew you were going to be mad when you saw her. I want to be with you, hell I'll go on tv and make an entire interview about how much I love you if you want," he said and saw her trying to hide her grin. "You're my girl and I WANT the entire world to know that I got the most insanely gorgeous and sometimes psychotic girlfriend and no one else has a chance," he joked and saw her glare at him for the last part. "You're so pretty when you're angry you know that," he said as he pulled her against him and brushed soft kisses across her lips. "So incredibly sexy," he murmured against her lips with a smirk. "God, I'm so in love with you."

She couldn't help but smile. She was still angry but underneath it all, she was still in love with him. She finally brought her arms up and gently caressed his back while he tried to deepen the kiss. She may be weak but she wasn't going to give him the upper hand. "You're not getting sex so if that's what you think, you're dead wrong," she said in-between kisses. She pushed her lips hard against his one time before pulling away from him. She looked over her shoulder at a flustered Lucas and smirked. "Night Scott," she said as she opened the door to the bedroom and just as quickly disappeared behind it.

Lucas just shook his head and followed her into the room. No way was he sleeping anywhere but with her tonight. He was already looking forward to waking up with her in his arms. He climbed into bed and snuggled up next to her.

"What kind of movie star has the middle name Eugene," she picked at him and laughed when she felt him shake with laughter and roll her onto her back. He positioned himself on her and held up his body with his arms, trapping her in her place.

"You think you're so funny don't you," he said as he leaned down and gave her small kisses. They were the kind she liked. They were passionate, short and incredibly soft.

"I am pretty funny," she said as she pulled his face into her and shifted her hips gently into his own making him moan into the kiss. She pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair. "But just remember Eugene," she mocked and noticed him cringe. "Next time you call me jealous, I'll be the one to show you who can make who jealous," she said and pulled him into her.

"Is that a promise," he mumbled into her neck as he bit down gently. She arched her back and crammed her chest into his as he started rocking his hips against hers and let his hands begin to roam and undress her.

"God yes," she moaned as she dug her nails in his back as he sucked hard on her neck.

Okay so I know this was super short, but I wanted to get this chapter up before the weekend and get started on the next one. Hope you enjoy and again, sorry for the shortness. Review and let me know what you think!


	13. Lights Off

I,m sick and tired of being sick and tired  
It,s you that I,m missing  
It,s like my brain is wired up  
and there,s a glitch in my system  
You,re like a drug and now my blood won,t stop itching  
I,m in critical condition  
someone let me out of this prison

"She'll never know. We'll keep it a secret," the blonde, blue eyed man whispered as he leaned down and kissed the blonde beneath him. She was giving into him and he knew it. His fingers slowly worked the buttons on her blouse and his kisses trailed to her neck.

"But you love her. You are with her. We can't do this," she said while running her fingers through his hair. His mouth felt so wonderful on her and she didn't care that he was with someone else at this point. She decided that she was going to have him no matter what as her fingers clawed at his back and pulled his shirt over his head. His body was perfection and she rolled him over and kissed her way down his toned body. "I want you so bad," she whispered as her lips finally reconnected to his.

"I want you too, Kris," he said as he smirked and popped the button on her pants.

"Cut," the director yelled. "Perfect, that scene was amazing. I think we got it all so we can call it a day."

It,s like my mind is playing tricks on me lately  
I could of sworn that you are still my baby  
I,m on a merry-go-round  
going around, driving me crazy

Lucas helped the young girl get off of him and threw back on his shirt before heading to his trailer. He couldn't wait to get back to Brooke. She had come to work with him today and he hadn't gotten to spend much time with her in-between takes. She wasn't allowed onto set for the last few hours when the love scenes were being filmed, something he was kind of thankful for. He knew she didn't want to watch him with other girls and he couldn't blame her. He was sure he would go nuts if he had to watch another guy with his hands all over her, even if it was only work. It was strange because usually Lucas would be sick of the girls he had picked by now, but six months in and he was always looking forward to the next time he got to see her. He loved her and he couldn't see that changing ever, she was the girl for him and that is something he has slowly realized the past few weeks. He laughed as he thought of her as he made his way back to his trailer.

He turned the corner and saw her laughing with another actor that he didn't get along with too much. He kept his cool and wasn't going to let it bother him. He loved Brooke and he trusted her, she was just talking to him because she was bored while Lucas worked. He went into the trailer and changed back into his old clothes before heading back out. He saw Brooke exchanging numbers with that spoiled-rotten playboy who tried to sleep with everything that walked. Okay maybe he wasn't in check and his jealous side was kicking into overdrive. He approached them and made a point to embrace Brooke and kiss the side of her head.

"Hey Scott, I gotta tell you that you scored well with this one. She's quite a catch," James said.

"I didn't need you to tell me something I already knew," Lucas said back with a hint of annoyance.

"Lucas," Brooke mumbled at him and elbowed him lightly, enough for him to let go of her. "Okay you ready to go," she said trying to change the subject. She got a mumbled yes from Lucas and turned to James.

"It was really good talking with you and we'll catch up soon," Brooke said as she pulled James in for a hug. She knew Lucas was fuming behind her, but really this was just innocent. She knew James when they were younger and hadn't seen him for years. There was nothing but friendship there, although Lucas didn't know that.

That,s why it feels like  
losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off  
won,t somebody, anybody  
please just turn the lights on  
I won,t take one step  
I can,t see what,s coming next  
losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off  
can,t see at all

Brooke and Lucas hadn't said much to eachother on the car ride home, but she knew he was upset about something. She knew what that something was but she wasn't about to bring it up because it really was innocent. She followed behind as he went into the house.

"I'm going to make something for dinner, anything in particular you want," she asked his retreating form. He mumbled a whatever before she finally snapped. "What is your problem?"

He finally stopped and turned to face her. "Why are you giving other guys your number? That guy is a total sleeze ball."

She gave a small chuckle. "This is why you are all jealous? Seriously Lucas! I've known James since I was a little girl and we were just catching up."

"Are you blind? Did you not see the way he was looking at you? It was like he wanted to take you right there," Lucas said arguing back.

"You are too funny Broody. Trust me he wasn't looking at me like that. If you had gotten there earlier you would have heard how we were making fun of eachother. There is absolutely no feelings, let alone sexual attraction there. And if you have a problem that we exchanged phone numbers," she said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Well get over it because you have a lot of girls numbers in your phone, and I am pretty positive that you have slept with half of them," she said as she stalked off to the kitchen.

Lucas grumbled as he slammed the door to his room and headed into the shower. He knew she had a point but he really couldn't help it. He got so jealous when she was around other guys.

Dinner was quite between the two. They had small talk but it wasn't anything too big. Brooke wasn't in the mood to argue and she knew that Lucas felt like an idiot so she was just going to let it go. Lucas cleaned up as she went into the livingroom. She felt her phone vibrate and let out a chuckle when she saw the message.

Message from James: It was really good 2 c u. Hope I didn't get u in trouble w/LS. He looked kinda pissed

She typed back a message and closed her phone as she rested against the couch. She smiled when she felt Lucas come behind the couch and rub her shoulders as she layed her head back. She felt his lips lower to hers and he gave her a soft kiss.

Used to see my world in color girl  
when you left me it,s like my world turned gray  
turn my winter into summer girl  
why won,t you help me turn night to day  
I can,t eat, I can,t sleep, I can,t think at all  
honestly it feels like I ain,t living no more  
can,t say no more, can,t see no more

"I love you," he said as he came from behind the couch and sat next to her, pulling her tiny frame into his.

"I know you do," she said as she rested her head against his chest.

"And you love me."

"Somedays," she teased as she heard him laugh. She opened her eyes and moved so she was straddling his waist. She brought her hands to his face and held his cheeks as she spoke. "I love you Lucas Scott. So much it's crazy and even when you are all crazy and jealous I still find a part of me that love you more and more each day." She gave him a few small kisses before deepening the kiss for a few minutes and then falling back onto the couch.

"I wanna ask you something Brooke."

"Ask away," she said as she smiled up at him. They had these fun conversations a lot lately and it was a part of their relationship that she loved the most. She had learned so much about him from these little 'ask & tells', as she called them.

"Move in with me," he said as he layed his body next to hers on the couch.

She let out a small laugh and ran her fingers through his hair. "No."

"Why not," he asked a little stunned that she said no. They pretty much lived together already as it was. He wasn't sure what would make her hesitate to make it official now.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Because I don't feel like it. We have a good thing going here Lucas. Lets just do what we are doing and be okay with it."

"Brooke we pretty much already live together now. I just would like it if we had that stability of living together. I think it would be a good point for us in the relationship to take it to the next level," he said as he ran his hands over her toned tummy, lightly brushing his fingertips along the rim of her pj bottoms. He noticed her hesitation. "You afraid if we officially live together you'll get sick of me," he joked as he pressed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips.

She ran her fingers along his bottom lip and just gazed at him. God she was so in love with him that sometimes it hurt, but she was comfortable with the way things were. "Just give it some time Luke. I don't want to rush into things with you. We are happy and I don't intend on going anywhere anytime soon. I just like how things are right now."

"I feel like you're withholding on me," he joked. "Are you waiting to say yes until I give you more of a commitment," he asked. He was genuinely interested in that question but he noticed her shake her head no. "What if I asked you to marry me and start a family with me? Would that be what it takes?" Usually this line of thought would flip him out but in all honesty he was ready for it with her, be it tomorrow or ten years down the road.

"Are you insane? We have been together for less than a year. We are in our early twenties Luke. There is no need to rush marriage," she said as she smirked at him.

"Well I have a ring in the top drawer of my dresser waiting for you when you are all ready to say yes." He saw the looked that crossed her face, but she calmed and then just laughed. He knew she was just thinking that he was joking but he really did have a ring for when she was ready. He had bought it just a few days prior because he knew that this was it for him. He was happy and ready to settle down. He had met his match in Brooke and it didn't matter how young he was now. There would never be another Brooke Davis and he wasn't going to let her slip by him.

"Okay," he said as he thought for a minute. "What about babies? You wanna make a baby with me," he joked. He knew that she knew that he was just pulling her chain because she was just smirking below him. He adjusted his body so he was now positioned above her while his hands worked on her pj bottom strings. "You know how much I love the practice so lets practice," he said as he ground his hips into hers, letting her know how much he wanted her.

"You really want me to have your baby one day," she asked as she bit her bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping.

He lifted her shirt and brought his mouth to her belly, kissing all over. "I can't wait for you to get all fat and to know I put it there. That we will have created the most beautiful baby in the world. With our genes this child will be blessed," he laughed. He looked up at her and tried to be as serious as he could. "Not to mention how good it will look on my career when I am a dotting father," he laughed as she lightly slapped him on the side of the head.

"Way to ruin the moment Lucas Eugene Scott," she fake pouted. She loved that he was starting to talk about serious things in the future. She had never really done this with anyone else and it made her feel secure in the relationship that much more.

"I'm just kidding baby," he said as he pulled her face to his and kissed her hard. "Whenever you want a baby, we'll do it," he said inbetween kisses.

She started to pull at his belt buckle when her phone started ringing.

"Just ignore it," he said as he moved his kisses to her next and kissed the spot he knew drove her wild. She moaned in pleasure as she undid his buckle. The phone started going off again so she stopped, much to Lucas's protests, and answered. Lucas growled into the cushion above his shoulder and pulled away.

"Hey Haley," Brooke said seeing the aggravation come over her boyfriend. He could wait this one time. It wasn't like they weren't together at every possible moment.

"I'm going to run to the store. You want anything baby," he asked as he grabbed his keys. She shook her head no but jumped off the couch to stop him. She told Haley to hold a minute as she kissed Lucas and told him how much she loved him. They had this thing that they didn't leave without saying it lately and she just felt the urge more than ever to let him know.

"I'll be back soon. I love you," he said as he winked and headed out the door with his brunette love watching him go.

I don,t understand how one minute I just had it all  
now I can,t reach you cos I,m tied up with this straight jacket on  
I can,t breathe

Baby that,s why it feels like  
losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off  
won,t somebody, anybody  
please just turn the lights on  
I won,t take one step  
I can,t see what,s coming next  
losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off  
can,t see at all

Okay I think there is only one chapter after this left. I'm really going back and forth with it though because I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm hoping to have it up shortly, but review and let me know what you think. Sorry for the delay, but life happens. I don't own the characters or lyrics.

Oh and check out Time To Start Again by ...this is an amazing Brucas Story!

Lyrics are by Jay Sean: Lights Off


	14. All good things come to an end

**Read to the end!**

Now I've always said that love  
Was nothing more but a waste of my time  
I've always thought I'd be above these feelings  
Always seem to miss in my mind  
I said you'd never catch me in the corner of my room  
gazing at a picture of you  
And now that all don't mean nothin'  
cause everytime I think about thinkin' girl  
I'm thinkin' of you

Six years ago Brooke had sat in this very living room with Lucas Scott while they talked about things to come in the future. Sure she had been in love with him then but she knew she would love him for the rest of her life. She wasn't wrong. She loved Lucas more and more each day that passed. She loved the ring that adorned her finger, the pictures he had put out without her realizing, the fact that he wanted to wake up everyday of her life.

Brooke had gotten to know Lucas's family very well and they loved her just as much as she did them. She had gotten so much out of life from being with him but the one thing that she adored more than anything else was the sleeping baby boy she now had cradled in her arms. Little did she know that night when Lucas was joking about having a baby that she had actually been pregnant. They weren't always super careful about protection but Brooke wouldn't change that for the world. Lucas gave her this amazing child and even now five years later she is in awe every time she looks at him. He has his fathers blonde, spiky hair and ice blue eyes, but he has Brooke's dimples. He is a quiet kid, but hey that's being a child with a famous father. Even at such a young age he has gotten used to the flashing cameras and people following him. It isn't as bad as it used to be. When the little guy had been born, Brooke was nearly trampled every time she set foot outside the door.

Today Brooke and Cam would be visiting Lucas. This was something that they both looked forward to. Hopefully they would be given the privacy to visit him and not be bothered. They can tell him how much they miss him and all the crazy things that have been happening while he has been gone. Brooke can already picture the way that he would look at her when she told him of some of the things she had done. He used to give her these looks that just made her laugh because in all honesty, sometimes she thought Lucas thought that she was nuts. Brooke had always been a bit abrasive and not afraid to say what was on her mind. This had led to very un-nice things being published about her. She didn't care and she never felt that Lucas would mind.

_Flashback:_

_"Brooke, Brooke," many were yelling as lights flashed in her face. "You have yet to let the public see the Scott baby. Do you plan on showing the world," the pushy tabloid writer asked as he shoved a microphone in her face. Today she had come out for the first time to get some diapers and Nathan had accompanied her. She didn't expect to be hounded the way she was. She was trying to just ignore them but it's hard when they are crowding your face and entering your personal space._

_"Ms. Davis can we see baby Scott? Does the baby look like you or Lucas? What are you doing to lose the baby weight, it seems you are having a hard time with that," the pudgy photographer taunted her. Normally she would just keep going but today it got to her._

_"Excuse me," she shrieked. "I just had a baby four days ago. I'm not going to be back to perfect shape in such little time. And who are you to talk about size you short little fat fuc…" Brooke started but was pulled away by Nathan before she could say or do anything else to get into trouble. He had become quite close to Brooke in the past few months and if she went out with him he was protective of her, just as Lucas was. He pulled her into his side and tried to sooth her but it was usless. She didn't want comforting from anyone but Lucas._

And now the love you give to me is sweeter than the sprinkles  
on the top on mama's apple pie  
I know you know I'm in love  
When you're staring at the sparkle that appears in the corner of my eye  
You don't have to worry 'bout it no, the things that I said before  
because I'm so in love  
And there ain't nothin' gonna stop it now  
I'd bet it on the moon and the stars in the sky above

Brooke chuckled lightly at that memory. She had laughed so hard later with Nathan while they watched the encounter on TMZ. She really had looked like a mess. She looked down as she felt Cam stir on her lap. When he woke up he really did have Lucas's brooding look. He was a bit cranky like his mother when he was freshly woken. Today he wasn't though. Today he smiled up at his mother and his pudgy little fingers played with the ends of her hair.

"Hey momma," he smiled as she beamed down at him.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap," she asked as he nodded his little head. "You hungry Cam," she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her hand in front of him and shook his head. He played with the diamond ring that sparkled in front of him. "Momma when do we go to daddy" he asked as his big blue eyes looked up at her.

Sometimes she wanted to cry when she looked at Cam. She couldn't believe that her and Lucas had created such a wonderful little child. He was perfect to her in every sense of the word. She loved him more than anything else in the world, and thanked Lucas every day for this perfect gift he gave her. She smiled down at their little boy and whispered 'soon' as she kissed his head.

Cam was very persistant that they had to stop and buy Lucas a gift. Brooke gave into him as she normally did. She really had such a hard time telling her baby no for anything. She knew this would cause her trouble later in life but that would be something she would face.

"Momma come on, daddy is right over here," Came said as he turned around trying to pull his mother faster.

"Hi daddy, momma and I came to visit you," Cam said as he placed the flowers and race car he bought on his daddies grave. "Momma always gets sad when we come here, but I told her how happy that you were that she came." Cam said as he sat down in front of the stone and pulled his crying mother down next to him.

"I'm not sad baby. I just miss your daddy so much," Brooke said and held in the sob as she pulled Cam in for a hug. Brooke sat as Cam gabbed about all the new things he had done since he last visited and all the things he thought would be important for Luke to know. As Brooke watched her son everything came flooding back to her as it normally did.

_Flashbacks:_

_Brooke was sitting on the couch waiting for him to return from the store. She had called his phone twice because she was getting annoyed that he had been gone so long. Didn't he know better than keeping his beautiful girlfriend waiting, especially with what happened between them before he went out. She wanted nothing more than to continue where they left off._

_Her phone rang and she picked it up without checking who it was. "Tell me you are almost home baby," she purred into the phone._

_"Brooke," the mans voice asked._

_"Nathan, why are you calling? Are you with Luke? He better be on his way home, I'm…." but she didn't get to finish her sentence._

_"Brooke…th..there has been an accident. It's bad," was all Nathan cried before she grabbed her keys and raced to the hospital._

_Brooke dropped the test on the bathroom floor. This couldn't be right. She had just lost Lucas. God wouldn't be as cruel to grant Lucas the wish he wanted without being here. She fell to the floor clutching her belly and crying because she was going to have a baby, but now Lucas would never know. She wanted him to at least know that he was going to be a father!_

_The ring. She had forgotten all about the ring for months until she was cleaning his dressers. His mother needed some paerwork so Brooke was looking for it. She remembered Lucas teasing her but he couldn't have been for real. Sure enough when she popped the lid there it was. There was a note attched to the bottom and she read over it. 'I knew youcouldn't resist looking. Say yes already and be with me forever. Love Lucas' She had put the ring on that day and vowed to forever be only his, even though he was no longer here. _

_"I can't do this,"Brooke cried exhausted as she fell back onto the bed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She had been in labor for hours and she felt like she was dying. "I'm too tired. I want Lucas," she said as she grabbed Nathan's hand. "Please Nathan, I'll do anything just give me Lucas," she begged as another contraction hit. It was hours of her crying and begging for Lucas while Haley and Nathan sat by and could do nothing but try to comfort her._

_"Brooke you are now mother to a beautiful baby boy," the doctor said handing her, her baby boy. She cried as she looked down and her baby looked back up at her. His fathers eyes looked back at her and she could do nothing but hold the tiny life they created._

The first time he crawled, his first step, his first birthday, the first tooth lost. Every single one of the things she knew Lucas would never experience raced through her mind as he son babbled to his daddies grave.

Brooke woke up in a cold sweat. This couldn't be true. Lucas didn't die and she didn't have a baby all by herself. She glanced at her finger and sure enough there was a ring there. The same ring from the dream…but it wasn't a dream. It's called reality and as Brooke hears her son in the kitchen she jumps up. She glances at the alarm clock and sees that it is a little after seven. It was time for his breakfast. She rubs her hands over her tired face and pushes herself to get out of bed.

She opens the door and walks almost zombie like to the kitchen. She opens the fridge to grab his juice and hears Cam giggle behind her. She smiles as she turns around then drops the juice that is in her hand. She walks over to Cam on top of the counter and grabs Lucas's arm. This isn't real she keeps telling herself as she brings her hand up to his face and runs her fingers through his hair.

And forever, for the rest of my life  
Through it all girl I'll be right by your side  
I'll give my heart baby I'll give you my mind  
I'll be the one that brings the joy to your life  
And if you're willing girl just give me the chance  
And I promise I will be a good man  
And forever, for the rest of my life  
I'll be right by your side

Lucas looks at her as if she has three heads. She is acting really weird this morning and right now as he watches the tears form in her eyes, his worry intensifies. "Baby are you okay," he asks as he pulls his son to his hip and runs his free hand along her cheek.

"You're real," she says as she pulls him as close to her as she can. She feels him laugh beneath her and tell Cam that mommy is a little crazy today.

"You sure you're okay Pretty Girl," he asks as she smiles and goes to pick up the juice. She looks over her shoulder and throws him a smile that melts his heart. "I'm perfect."

Lucas puts Cam on the ground and runs his fingers through his hair before the little version of himself races to the living room to watch cartoons. Lucas chuckles slightly and then makes his way over to his beautiful wife at the sink. His arms snake around her waist and he buries his head in her hair that's falling over her neck. "You really are perfect baby," he says as he inches his hands upwards.

"Lucas stop," she giggles as he runs his hands over her.

"I have a late night tonight with the premiere. You going to miss me," he asked as he spun her around and kissed her roughly. He loved his wife and son and had gone to great lengths to keep them relatively sheltered, but still being able to do the job he loved.

She pulled away out of breath and ran her hands over his covered chest. "Of couse we're going to miss you," she said as she pulled him in for another kiss. She stopped just before if got heated as Cam came back in the room.

"Eww mommy. What are you and daddy doing," he asked as he made his way up to them. He squealed when Lucas picked him up and tickled him.

"Mommy was just telling me how much you guys will miss me tonight," he said as he gave his son a quick kiss on the cheek. "So you have to take care of your mommy while I'm not home," Lucas told Cam. Cam liked to think that he was a grown up so Lucas would give him special jobs to make him happy. Cam leaned down and placed his hands on Brooke's belly. "And my sister daddy," he said and gave Lucas an a look like he was dumb for forgetting that part. He definitely got that from Brooke!

Lucas laughed as he ran his free hand along Brooke's belly. "You take care of your mommy and your sister while I'm not home, how could I be so silly to forget that?"

I never thought that it could happen to me  
that I could fall in love  
I can't beieve it baby but I can see that you're  
you are the only one I'm thinkin' of  
It doesn't matter baby I don't really care no more  
as long as we're together  
Baby I'll be right there, I won't go nowhere  
I want your love forever

Okay so I think this is it. I was originally going to end this on a very sad note but I didn't think too many people would be happy with me so I ended it with a mix. I feel like I missed stuff I wanted to add but I'm not sure. Let me know what you thought and to those of you who stuck by this story thank you so much. You inspired and motivated my lazy ass to continue! So thank you, especially DarkBrownEyes03, Dani OTH, BDavisRules, and dianehermans!


End file.
